


The Angel

by DannieJGrayson



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Prince caspian - Fandom
Genre: Book: Prince Caspian, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieJGrayson/pseuds/DannieJGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale is often told of the valiant Prince Caspian, who joined forces with the rebellious Narnian's and the Kings and Queens of old, to help them reclaim the land of Narnia. But most often forget the person right by his side, offering him guidance and comfort. She went by the name 'Angelina' - Lina to all of her friends - and her kindness and grace earned her the nickname Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C.S.Lewis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=C.S.Lewis).



It was a soothing voice that woke him that morning. It was a voice he'd grown to trust, softly humming as it padded around his bedroom, opening the blinds, pouring water into a bowl so he could wash. 

The tune was one he had heard many times, something her mother used to sing. It was beautiful and simple, much like her.  
Caspian had always felt he could talk to her, even though she was just a simple hand maiden, tasked with keeping his room cleaning and tending to his every need. They often forgot this though, and spent hours chatting and laughing. The few times they been caught, he'd been given a stern talking to from his uncle. No doubt she got worse. Still it hadn't stopped them. And they were no closer than two peas in a pod. 

Her soft footsteps approached his bed, pulling back the small curtain. 

"Good morning, my prince" she gave him a little bow, using the title he'd begged for her to drop. 

"Good morning, Lina" he mumbled, voice groggy. Slowly, he dragged himself out of bed, gladly using the water she had poured for him to wash his face. As he did so, she made his bed, sighing quietly as his messiness as she almost tripped over a sock.  
Her precision always amazed him, despite her condition. You see, even though Lina moved with a fluent Grace, she was born blind. Her eyes were a dulled brown, matching her dark hair and lake skin and constantly twitched, as if following a wild animal.  
Even though she could not see, she made herself useful, always taking care in the things she did. Caspian admired her. She never complained, she always just got on with things. That was something in her case, that he wasn't sure if he could do. 

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly, noticing his distant attitude. 

"I don't know" he mumbled. Something uncomfortable had settled into his stomach. An off feeling. 

"Are you sick?" Lina sounded slightly alarmed, lifting up her plain maids dress to take a few steps toward the prince. 

"No" he shook his head quickly, not wanting to worry her "I just have a bad feeling" 

"Maybe his majesty would prefer to stay in bed today" she muttered, placing her small hand on his forehead. 

"No temperature" she whispered, taking a few quick steps backwards. She knew her place. 

"I'm fine, I promise" caspian gave her a weak smile before she left, piles of dirty laundry in a basket on her hip.  
***  
She sat alone, gently humming and ringing out the wet shirt in her hands. She let out a small huff, blowing loose baby hairs out of her face, before returning to her work. 

Caspian watched with a faint smile on his face, as she rolled her head backwards in a circle, trying to get out a few knots. 

"Pay attention!" 

Caspian swerved back around quickly, brown eyes wide. Dr Cornelius gave the boy a stern look, before returning his eyes to the book on his lap. 

"Now..."

And with that, caspian let his mind wander again. After only a few minutes, his head was peering out of the window.  
Lina sighed, rubbing at her forehead with her wet hands. She had finally washed all of the dirty clothes, and hung them up on a thin line of string to dry in the mild heat and gentle breeze. She rolled her shoulders back and decided to take a moments rest, both hands gently clasping the waterfall she was seated at. 

"Have I not just told you to pay attention!"

Caspian whipped his head back, a guilty look on his face. 

"I'm sorry Professor" he apologised. 

"What has you so distracted anyways?" Cornelius got up from his comfortable chair and walked toward the window. 

"Nothing!" Caspian stated quickly, jumping up from his seat. 

But his professor was not convinced and peered out of the window, squinting his eyes against the midday sun.  
It took him a moment to figure out what caspian had been looking at. The small square was practically empty. But when he noticed the young maiden enjoying some alone time, a sly smile crept over his face. 

"Oh really" he chuckled "I suppose it has nothing to do with a certain maid"

Caspian felt his cheeks grow red, at he kept his gaze to the ground. 

Cornelius grinned, slamming his book closed. 

"Go on then, you can't be young forever" he sighed, taking off his glasses and giving them a slight clean.  
Caspian only waited a moment when he realised his teacher was serious. Then he was bounding down the stairs, a smile spreading over his tanned features. That smile faded when he reached the courtyard. 

lina was no longer alone. 

"What are you doing out here, eh?" The burly man grabbed her arm forcibly yanking her up. Lina gasped dropping the scrubbing brush in her hand, almost tripping. She cowered back as he yelled. 

Sadly, this was not an unusual thing. This man was her father, and he was nothing like his sweet natured daughter.  
"Get back to your work you ungrateful brat. Or do I have to make you" he snarled, and threw her down with force. Naturally, in terror, she did nothing to defend herself against the oncoming ground, her head slamming against the cobblestones. 

"Hey!" Caspian yelled, running toward the pair. 

The man gave caspian his best glare before storming off. 

The boy reached her in seconds, supporting her gently. A small crowd had gathered, most rolling their eyes. It seemed that even the servants were on the side of her father - "she shouldn't be slacking off, she should know her place". 

Lina sniffed, but no tears came as Caspian gently set her the right way round. 

"Are you alright?" He whispered, checking her over. The he noticed the blood that stained his hand. The hand that had been on the back of her head. 

"You're bleeding" he stated in almost shock. 

"I am fine, my prince" she gave him an uneasy bow "thank you for your kindness". She nodded her head, dull brown eyes locking with his for only a second before she walked off. She left him there, as if she didn't know him at all. And it killed her inside.


	2. Late Night "Stargazing"

Caspian had an uneasy night. Lina's words haunted him as he slept. Her coldness. It was like reality had smacked him in the face. 

The two could never be. As she was just a servant. She knew that. But it had taken Caspian quite a long to realise it himself. 

He lay, tossing and turning. In fact, he was almost relieved when his drapes were pulled back. Relived until the hand was placed over his mouth. With that, he woke in a panic. 

His brown eyes shot open and he struggled for a moment. The he realised that he recognised the face before him. 

"Five more minutes" he grumbled, turning over and sighing. He was in no mood for star-gazing that night. 

"You won't be watching the stars tonight my prince. Come, we must hurry" 

And with that, dr Cornelius pulled a very confused caspian out if his bed and toward the wardrobe in the corner of the room.  
"Professor, what is going on?" Caspian sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes. 

"Your aunt has given birth..." Dr Cornelius paused, terror shaking his body "to a son" 

And with that, he stepped inside the wardrobe. And caspian no choice but to follow him. Caspian left the door open a crack, to peep through into the room without being seen. But even with that, they didn't stay long, and were soon rushing down corridors, desperately trying no to get caught. 

Caspian knew what the birth of a son meant. His uncle was a ruthless man, and he wanted nothing to stand in his way. He had been fine with caspian taking the throne when he passed, as he didn't want to give the throne to just anyone. But now that he had his own son, he would fight until a crown was placed on the child's head. And Caspian, was in the way. 

In no time, caspian has grabbed a sword, armour and he was preparing his horse. 

"You must make for the woods" Dr Cornelius panted, looking around nervously. 

"The woods?" Caspian stiffened, fear creeping up on him. 

"They won't follow you there" Dr Cornelius reasoned, doing a double check before handing something wrapped in cloth to Caspian. 

"It has taken me many years to find it" he sighed, giving caspian a stern look "do not use it except at your greatest need"  
Caspian nodded his head, clutching the small item close. 

"Will I ever see you again?" Caspian asked quietly, feeling helpless, almost like a child. 

"I hope so my dear prince" caspian almost thought he saw tears in the mans eyes "there is so much I meant to tell you" sudennly his tone became much more mysterious "everything you know is about to change"

Caspian gulped and went to say something when they both heard the shuffling of feet. 

The pair -and their horse- stood ridged, watching as a figure snuck out form the shadows, disguised by a cloak. The person held a small dagger in front of them, but caspian could see their hand tremble. They had no confidence despite having the weapon.  
"Who's there?" The voice called out quietly, shaking with fear. Then Dr Cornelius said something Caspian did not expect. 

"Is that you, Angelina dear?" The professor asked, using her full name. The name she hated. 

The figure stopped their slow advance, and slowly withdrew their weapon. 

Caspian's eyes widened as they threw down their hood, dark hair shining in the moonlight. 

"Dr Cornelius?" Lina frowned, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. She was wearing her warmest white shirt, thickest brown skirt - that gracefully touched the floor-, finest boots and her fathers cloak. Her hair sat in a side braid, gently resting on the left side of her chest. The bag she carried looked heavy and filled with supplies for a long journey. 

"Sneaking out again I see?" Dr Cornelius chuckled "oh my, the fates do work in strange ways. It seems she has had the same idea as us, Caspian" 

"Caspian?" Lina sounded even more confused. 

"Yes, I'm here" he trotted over to her quietly, before slipping down off his horse. 

"Where are you going?" She asked, hands gently brushing the nose of the horse, who nickered quietly. 

"I could ask you the same thing" he chucked. 

Suddenly there was the sound of raised voices, and many pairs of feet, running toward them. 

"Now my dear, you have a choice. You may either hide in the shadows, as if you have never seen us. Or, you may journey with the prince" dr Cornelius took her hand, looking straight at her. 

"What?" Caspian hissed, a bit too loudly "professor-"

But Lina cut him off, with the few words he feared the most. 

"My duty lies with the prince" her voice no longer trembled, caspian knew there was no changing her mind. 

"Good" dr Cornelius grinned, helping her onto the horse in a matter of seconds. 

Caspian had a bad feeling, but he knew there was no going back. He slipped on in front of the girl, still clutching at the small gift. 

"Now go!" Dr Cornelius demanded. Caspian didn't waste another second, sprinting away down the courtyard at a speed that surprised Lina. She quickly wrapped her arms around his torso, flinching as caspian hacked at a soldier before crossing the bridge. 

They heard loud explosions and turned around. Caspian payed attention to the fireworks for a only a few seconds before turning back around and focussing on the journey. 

"So, are you going to explain why we are fleeing from our home in the middle of the night" Lina sighed, readjusting her position on the horse so she leant more on caspian. 

"My aunt had a son" he replied. 

"Oh" 

And that was all that needed to be said on that matter. Lina understood the majority of Caspian's problems. She also understood he didn't like talking about them. 

"And you, why were you out so late?" Caspian asked, turning his head back to look at her for a second. 

"I just..." She paused, letting out a long breath "I was running away"

Caspian stiffened with shock. 

"Really?" He tried to relax and disguise his disappointment, as he knew she read body language very well "without me?"  
"I was going to find a place to hide, and then I would contact you, in code of course" she sounded slightly guiltly, but caspian decided to drop the negative feelings he had toward her escape. He would do the same in her case. 

"What did he do to push you over the edge?" He whispered, looking around. They were now in the woods and that did nothing to calm his nerves. 

"I made him a meal, using everything I bought from the market yesterday" 

Caspian nodded, rember ing how she had used all of her money, picking out the freshest things she could afford. Later they had bought cake and sat in his bedroom, planning the meal together. It was a special meal you see. Her mothers birthday. Lina always tried to be especially patient with her father on that day. After all, her death had hit him hard. 

"It was all laid out. But he didn't come home till late. Most of it had gone cold" Angelina but her lip, remembering the angered look her father had shot her. 

"He tasted one mouthful and refused to eat the rest" she ran a hand over her face "he asked me if I thought it was acceptable to serve him that 'slop'. I was sent upstairs after a few lashes"

Caspian stopped the horse completely, turning to look at the young girl. 

Her brown eyes looked distant and cold, and not because they were useless. 

"Let me see" he whispered, readjusting himself so he faced her, sitting backward on the horse. 

Lina shook her head but when she realised he wouldn't move until he made sure she was okay, she sighed, copying what Caspian did. Gently she slipping off her cloak and lifted up the back of her white shirt, which Caspina noticed -despite the darkness- was covered in blood. 

He winced when he looked at the wounds. Five long gashes all down her back, each reasonably deep and leaking blood.  
"How are you even conscious?" Caspian asked, giving her arm a gentle squeeze "these are wounds you would find after a battle" 

"I'm used to it" Lina shrugged, wincing as it hurt the cuts. 

"They'll need stitches" he murmured, brushing his hands gently on her shoulders. 

"I know, but we've wasted enough time" She mumbled, pulling her shirt back down.  
"Bu-"  
The sound of hooves crunching on leaves interrupted him. Then, he waited no longer to gallop away, reaching the river in a few minutes with the soldiers chasing behind him. 

The girl clung onto him for dear life, occasionally checking behind them, even though she couldn't see a thing. Something cold slapped against her face, and she let out an alarmed squeak. Lina tried to calm down when she realised it was only water.  
Caspian watched as one of soldiers washed away in the water, chuckling quietly. 

"What, have we done it?" Angelina looked around in surprise. 

But her question was neve answered, as when Caspian turned back around, his head smacked against a low hanging branch and he fell from the horses back. 

Angelina leg out a scream, tumbling down with him and clutching onto his shoulders as she was dragged along the forrest floor.  
It seemed that Caspian's foot was caught on something, and he was now being dragged with the frightened horse.  
Caspian uselessly tried to reach his foot, grunting as his head went over quite a large stone. Something glistened in the moonlight and caught his eye. Angelina's dagger. An idea hit him in the face, as well as a twig. 

He used all the effort he could to cut himself free. And in a few moments he lay on the woodland ground panting for breath. Angelina was right next to him, hand still clutched on the front of his shirt. 

The two turned their heads to look at the other. And burst into fits of laughter. 

Caspian watched as the girls nose scrunched up in amusement and quiet, tired giggles left her mouth. Truly beautiful. 

Angelina snickered quietly, as caspian got onto his feet, reaching to pull the girl upwards. 

Caspian looked around at his surroundings, a smile still stuck on his face. 

"Well that was-"

But the swinging open of a small door interrupted him. The door was on a tree to the right of the pair, and seemed to pop up out of nowhere. And then, just like that, two dwarfs walked out. 

There was a moment of surprise, by both parties, before one of the dwarfs drew a sword and started to run toward caspian. Caspian pushed Angelina behind him, looking for his own weapon, but he it seemed he didn't need it for the time being. As in his hand was the present Dr Cornelius had given him, and the dwarf seemed entranced by it. 

Caspian looked down at the gift also. It was a reasonable sized, beautifully decorated horn. The boy held it in his hands for a few more secondsefore his head shot up at the sound of voices. Telmerian voices. 

"Take care of him" the dwarf that had been advancing called behind him to his friend. Before drawing his sword and running toward the soldiers. 

And hearing these words, in a moment of panic, Caspian did the only thing he could think of doing. He pursed his lips and blew the horn with all his might. 

There was a loud yell of "no" and then a "Caspian" before he felt a sharp pain. And the world tumbled to black...


	3. The Home in the Tree

It was many hours later he awoke. It was the pain in his head that made him stir. It was a sharp and fresh pain, and no matter how long he tried to, he just couldn't ignore it.

He opened in eyes and it took them a few minutes to settle into the dull light of the room he had been placed in. Caspian tried to move, but winced, hand flying up to his head to find it bandaged. He frowned, knowing far too well it wasn't Lina that tied that.

_Lina!_

Her name was like a catalyst and got him up, pulling off the messy bandage and placing it on the bed where he had awoken.  
It was just as he crept toward a small opening in the wall that he noticed the voices and began to pay attention to what they were saying.

"This bread is so stale" one complained.

"I'll just get him some soup then" the other sighed, ignoring the wining of the other.

"You said you were going to get rid of him"

Caspian stiffened, but edged ever closer.

"No, I said I'd take care of him. That's what I told the maiden and that's what I'll do"

Caspian sighed gently, knowing they hadn't hurt Lina. It made his stomach turn slightly at the thought of her being held captive. He decided in that moment that if they had let her stay, they couldn't be that bad. Then again, he didn't want to stay any longer. He knew his uncles men would be looking for them, and they needed to leave as soon as they could.

"Well, I don't think I hit him hard enough" the meaner of the two voices - also the one caspian could tell he would like the least - grumbled.

"Nickabrick, he's just a boy!" The other voice scolded.

"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy!"

Caspian could see them now, and noted that the meaner voice was one of the dwarfs from earlier.

He looked as you would expect. Long dark hair that was slowly greying, with a matching beard. He was short  and had a sour look on his face, as if there was something foul in the air, or he had eaten something rotten and couldn't get the taste from his mouth.

And next to this angry dwarf was a small strange woodland creature. It looked much like a badger, but it was much bigger than normal badgers and had a much wiser look about him. The creature plodded about, holding a bowl of what looked like fresh soup.

Caspian also noted there was a small lump near the fireplace, which slowly moved every few seconds. He was sure there was someone underneath it, but the person was wrapped in so many blankets he had no idea who it was. It looked the size of the bear, but then again, this person was drowning in covers.

"We can't kill him now. Not after how she begged us, not after we bandaged his head" the creature shook his head "it would be like murdering a guest"

"Ah, and how do you think his friends are treating their guest?" The dwarf growled, still not noticing the eve approaching Caspian.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing" the creature sighed, looking down at the floor in sadness.

And with those words, caspian tried to make his escape. He lunged for the door, frightening the small creature so much that it dropped the bowl in its hand - well, paw -, the contents spilling all over the floor.

But before the prince could reach the door, the dwarf stepped in front of him, with a dark look in his eye. He grabbed his sword and lunged at the boy.

Caspian grabbed the first thing that came to his hand, which happened to be a hot poker, and blocked the attack quickly. And so this's carried in for a few moments, in between gasped dialogue.

"See? I told you we should have killed him" the dwarf hissed, jabbing at Caspina yet again.

"You know we can't. Now stop it the both of you, or you'll wake the girl"

But the dwarf too no heed to the animals words and carried on fighting.

"If your'e taking a vote, Im with him" Caspina nudged toward the creature, blocking another attack.

"We can't let him go! he has seen us" the dwarf insisted. But the creature was having none of it.

"Thats enough Nickabrick, or do I have to sit on your head again?" And with that, the dwarf finally sat down with a loud humph.  
There was a quiet groan from the blankets and then some movement causing the three men to freeze. They stayed silent until they were sure the bundle was calm again.

"Poor dear" the creature mumbled, walking toward the blankets and removing a few from the pile.

The animal spent a few minutes unraveling the sleeping guest to make them more comfortable. Moments later, the person was left lying on the ground on their chest, which was bare but covered in many messy bandages.

"Lina" Caspian mumbled, slowly moving toward her and kneeling down to her level.

She mumbled something sleepily and reached out a hand for him. Caspian gladly took it, wincing at the cuts that covered the pale skin, that must have come about when they fell from the horse.

"I couldn't do much" the animal sighed, running a paw through the girls now loose curly hair.

"It was enough" caspian gave the animal a small smile, but it vanished quickly when he looked to his sleeping friend.

"When you passed out, she just pleaded and begged for us to take you in. She was hysterical. As soon as you were in the door she was out like a light"

"And you took us both in, why?" Caspian was slightly confused by the creatures selfless behaviour. After all, Caspina was a Tellmarine - though he would rather not be, as his People were often called brutes, and it was often the case - and clearly this animal and the dwarf were very against his kind. He could understand them taking in a woman, but a man, no doubt a soldier. It made little sense to him.

"She wouldn't come inside unless we promised to care for you. And I could hardly leave a girl out there all alone, not in the state she was"

Caspian nodded in agreement, sitting down next to his friend on the ground. She held his hand weakly and despite being fast asleep, she recalled later finding comfort in those moments as she slept.

"Now look at what you made me do" the animal sighed "I spent half a morning on that soup"

"Wh-what are you?" Caspian asked as he watched the creature clean up the mess.

"That's funny" it chuckled as it straightened itself up, rubbing down its fur "you'd think more people would recognise a badger when they see one"

"No, I mean" caspian shook his head "you're Narnian's. You're supposed to be extinct".

"Well sorry to disappoint you" Nickabrick grumbled, finally sitting down as the badger - who's name had not yet been mentioned - came back with more soup, placing it on the table.

"There, still hot" he chuckled before seating himself next to his dwarf friend.

"Since when did we become a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Nickabrick hissed sharply, glaring at the badger.

"I am not a soldier" caspian snapped back, making the air in the room to grow quiet "I am prince caspian, the tenth" The dwarf blinked in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

Caspian frowned, staring off into the blazing fire that was keeping him and Lina warm, despite being on the cold ground. "Running away" he whispered, running his free hand over his face - the it her still being held by the girl.

"My uncle had always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own" he explained, the tension in the small house reasonably thick.

"Well, this changes things" the badger whispered, finding it was the only thing he could say after Caspian's explanation.

"Yes" Nickabrick nodded in agreement "it means we won't have to kill you ourselves" he added smugly.

Caspian felt the dwarfs words echo in his mind, as he gently stroked the face of Lina. He realised that he was right. His uncle would never stop. He could never settle down somewhere in the woods, like the two had planned as children. He would be forced to run until the say he died. And he couldn't drag Angelina and further. He was just weighing her down. Maybe it would be better if he just left.

"You're right" Caspian mumbled, giving Lina's hand one more squeeze before rising and grabbing his armour.

"Where are you going?" The badger asked as the boy walked toward the door.

"My uncle will not stop until I am dead" caspian ran a hand through his hair "I will not put her in danger any longer"

"Wait, you're meant to save us" the badger pleaded, shocking Caspian to a standstill "don't you know what this is?"

In his paws was the horn, the gift from dr Cornelius. The badger gave it a loving stroke, caspian running the creatures words over in his mind a few times. But before he could ask what he meant, there was a groan from the floor, followed by quiet shuffling.

Lina unsteadily pushed herself upward with her arms, but Caspian was ready to catch her when she collapsed from exhaustion.

"My Prince, is it you?" She asked quietly, in a raspy voice.

"It's alright Lina, it's me" caspian replied, gently laying her back down. Lina smiled and let out a long breath of relief.

"Rest now, go back to sleep. You are among friends, my dear" the badger knelt down and wrapped one of the many blankets thrown aside around her. Lina nodded her head, but grabbed Caspian's arm just as she was drifting off.

"Please, don't hurt them. They've been nothing but kind"

And with that, she was out like a light.


	4. A Fight With a Most Honourable Mouse

Caspian swatted away a piece of shrubbery with his sword, huffing in annoyance. He could hear the not-so-silent footsteps behind him. Despite his early protests, it seemed the strange pair he had met this morning were following him, trying and failing to be sneaky.

 

Caspian stopped, deciding that this was far enough. He had been walking for around half an hour, and he didn’t want the creatures to follow him any farther.

 

“I can hear you” he sighed, not even turning around.

 

Behind him, Nickabrick and Trufflehunter stepped out from the cover of the trees.

 

“I just think we should wait for the kings and queens” the animal reached out a paw. After Lina’s abrupt outburst, the badger had explained the horn and its purpose. Apparently it could be used to call back the kings and queens of old from whatever land they had disappeared to, those hundreds of years ago. Of course, Caspian didn’t believe a word of it. Yet, somewhere deep down, a part of him wished that it might be true.

 

 “Come back to the house” Trufflehunter edged closer.

 

Caspian shook his head and began walking again.

 

“You would just leave the girl then, not even day goodbye” the dwarf sneered.

 

“She is much safer with you than with me” the boy yelled, picking up pace.

 

“Fine, go then!” the badger threw up his paws in annoyance “See if the others will be as understanding” he muttered, brushing down his fur that had begun to become covered in various greenery.

 

“Or maybe I’ll come with you” Nickabrick chuckled darkly “I want to see you explain things to the Minotaurs”

 

Caspian froze.

 

“Minotaurs” he turned around slowly “They’re real?”

 

“And very bad tempered” Trufflehunter padded over to his side, sending him a cheeky grin.

 

“Yeah, not to mention big” Nickabrick added.

 

“Huge” the badger corrected.

 

“What about centaurs? Do they still exist?” Caspian felt his eyebrows furrow together, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there’s no telling what the others will do” Trufflehunter shrugged.

 

“What about Aslan?”

 

He really hadn’t meant for the question to slip out, but it did, and it caused both Narnian’s to freeze.

They exchanged a look, a confused and slightly frightened one.

 

“How do you know so much about us?” the dwarf asked.

 

“Stories” Caspian answered vaguely, the subject uncomfortable for him.

 

“Wait a minute” Trufflehunter held up a paw “Your father told you stories about Narnia?”

 

“No, my professor” Caspian shook away the pang of guilt that hit his chest “Listen, I am sorry. These are not the kinds of questions you should be asking”

 

And with those few words, he was about to take off running again, but a short conversation between his newly met allies stopped him.

Trufflehunter sniffed the air, body ridged with fear.

 

“What is it?” Nickabrick asked, placing a hand on the badger’s shoulder.

 

“Human” Trufflehunter barked.

 

“Him?” the dwarf narrowed his eyes, motioning toward the young prince.

 

“No” the badger shook his head, eyes widening in fear “Them!” he yelled, pointing to their left.

 

A band of Telmarine soldiers were charging toward them, swords drawn.

 

“There they are!” one yelled, making Caspian tense. His heart pounded and he didn’t need the expected “Run!” from Trufflehunter to make him sprint away, dodging arrows as he went. It seemed that the badger himself though, wasn’t as lucky and was struck in the lower leg as he tried to escape.

 

“Oh no” Nickabrick mumbled when he realised his friend was down.

 

Caspian almost thought about leaving - taking off and never coming back. He thought about not saving these Narnian’s and ensuring he lived another day. But then he thought about the kindness and care the badger and shown him. And not just to him, to Lina. He had taken her in, bandaged her wounds and made her comfortable by the fire. He had saved her life, wanting nothing in return. And it was because of this Caspian yelled “Wait, I’ll go” and went sprinting into the direction of the animal.

 

In moments he was by Trufflehunter’s side, giving the poor beast a pitying look. He winced as he pulled the arrow out of the creature’s leg. The badger shuffled awkwardly for a second, fiddling with something in his grasp.

 

“Take it, go” he grunted, handing Queen Susan’s horn to the boy “It’s more important than I am!”

 

Caspian quickly stuffed it into his bag as the soldiers took aim with their crossbows. He looked up quickly, getting ready to jump out of the way. But suddenly a soldier fell to the ground, letting out a cry of surprise and distracting the others. Caspian didn’t hesitate to grab his friend and take off, as more soldiers fell trying to catch him.

He soon reached Nickabrick, handing the wounded animal to him.

 

“Get him out of here” he whispered before drawing his sword.

_For Lina._

 

He charged as yet another soldier fell, leaving only one left. The man threw down his crossbow in panic, switching to his sword, swinging wildly at the ferns around him.

 

“Where are you?” he yelled out in panic, thrashing wildly. And with that, he fell just like the others.

 

Fear gripped at Caspian’s heart as a rustle in the ferns began to approach him. He took a few steps, only to be tackled to the ground by a cream blur. The boy grunted as his head smacked against the woodland ground, his sword flying from his grip.

 

“Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!” a voice above him jeered, his eyes snapping open to meet his opponents. Caspian stared in disbelief.

 

“You are a mouse” he stuttered. This much was true. The animal was larger than a normal mouse, the size of a small cat. It stood on his chest, looking down on the boy with an air of courage and grace, something that one wouldn’t expect from a mouse. Its fur was a delightful creamy brown, and despite the threatening red feather on its ear, it looked like a friendly creature – kind black eyes, small twitching nose and whiskers, long elegant tail. It would have looked even friendlier, if it wasn’t pointing a small sword straight at Caspian’s face.

 

The mouse sighed, rolling its eyes in annoyance.

 

“I was hoping for something a little more original” it grunted, tossing its sword in an arrogant way “Come on, pick up your sword”

 

Caspian turned his head to spot his sword a few centimetres just out of his reach. Even if it wasn’t, he didn’t even think about reaching for it.

 

“Uh, no thanks” Caspian chuckled nervously.

 

“Pick it up!” the animal demanded “I will not fight an unarmed man”

 

“Which is why I will live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse” the boy gulped, eyeing the point of the sword that was edging ever closer to him.

 

“I said I wouldn’t fight you. I didn’t say I’d let you live!” the mouse threatened. But before it could do or say anything else, Trufflehunter interrupted.

 

“Reepicheep” he cried, reaching toward them with a shaking paw “Stay your blade!”

 

“Trufflehunter?” the mouse – Reepicheep – asked in confusion “I trust you have a good reason for this untimely interruption”

 

“He doesn’t. Go ahead” Nickabrick shrugged.

 

“Reepicheep” the badger stopped him once again “He’s the one that blew the horn!”

 

Reepicheep froze, turning back to stare down at Caspian.

 

“What?” he frowned, turning back to his fellow Narnian’s in confusion.

 

“Then let him bring it forward” a powerful yet calm voice echoed around the trees just behind Caspian. He swivelled round – as best as he could with a mouse on his chest – to see a group of four Centaurs trot gracefully down a small hill and to his side.

 

“This is the reason we have gathered”

****

No one spoke much on the walk back to Trufflehunter’s home. They were checking up on Lina – seeing if she was fit to walk. If she was, she would join them at the council that night. If not, Trufflehunter would stay home whilst the others journeyed to the clearing. Caspian knew exactly what Lina’s opinion on that would be.

 

“Absolutely not. I’m going, and that’s final” She huffed, blowing loose hairs away from her eyes.

“But Lina, you can barely stand” the badger pleaded, running a paw over the girls arm.

 

She shook her head firmly, locking eyes with Caspian and making him shiver.

 

“It doesn’t matter” she sighed “My duties lie with the Prince”

 

“Come along then, let us not bicker any longer” Reepicheep nodded, strutting out of the door confidently and humming merrily under his breath.

 

Caspian rolled his eyes, but still clasped at the maiden’s hand, leading her gently out of the safety of the tree and into the wood once again.

 

The walk there was very uneventful, Lina not stopping, but relying on Trufflehunter and Caspian to keep her upright on various occasions.

 

Soon, they reached the clearing, which was at the moment, very bare. Very few Narnian’s were there yet, and the few that were sat in a tight huddle with displeased looks on their faces.

 

Lina was placed on a log, Caspian joining her side in an instant. She let out a long breath of air, listening in contentment to the sounds of the forest. It was a beautiful, peaceful kind of music, one she had never quite noticed before.

 

“Isn’t it lovely” she whispered, gently squeezing Caspian’s shaking hand.

 

“Do you know what you are going to say to them?” she asked after a brief moment of silence.

 

“To who?” he frowned, turning so he faced her.

 

“The Narnian’s” she replied, looking over in the direction where she could hear mumbled discussion.

 

“I have no idea” Caspian grumbled, making a light hearted chuckle to erupt from the girl.

 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something” she smiled, giving his hand another squeeze “Everything will turn out alright in the end, you’ll see”

 

It was Caspian’s turn to chuckle at his friend’s optimism. He prayed she was right.


	5. The Gathering

The Council was not going well. The once peaceful forest was now filled with the roars of very angry Narnian's. In fact, the only one who remained silent was Lina. She sat on the same log as before, wringing her hands in a nervous way.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nickabrick hissed, most of the group nodding in agreement.

"I didn't steal anything!" Caspian replied, but his words were met by angry jeers.

"Didn't steal anything?" Asked a Minotaur, sarcasm dripping from his voice "Shall we list the things the Telmarine's have taken?"

"Our homes!"

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!"

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes if my people?" Caspian asked, heart pounding in his chest. He not only feared for his own life, but for Lina's.

"Accountable" Nickabrick nodded in agreement, a dark glint in his eye "and punishable"

"That's words from you, dwarf" Reepicheep snapped, hopping off the log beside Lina and joining Caspian in the middle of the clearing "Or have you forgotten it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?"

"And I'd gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians" he grumbled, but this time, no one agreed with him. It seemed at the mention of her name, all grew quiet. A nervous quiet.

"Then we are lucky it is not in your power to bring her back" Trufflhunter shook his snout quickly before adding "Or do you want us to ask this boy to go against Aslan?"

Aslan's name had a different effect. Everyone was now hissing and barking, crying out 'no'. For to go against Aslan was impossible for them. The shouting continued for a few moments and Trufflehunter was forced to yell his next words over the noise.

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king"

"He's a Telmarine!" Nickabrick growled "Why should we want him as out king?"

"Because I can help you" Caspian replied, and all fell silent, wishing to know what the young Prince would say. "Beyond these woods, I am a Prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us"

All remained quiet for a few seconds.

"It is true, the time is ripe" Glenstorm, the centaur stepped forward, arms crossed over his chest "I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch, as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, The Lord of Victory and Alambil the lady of Peace have met. And here a Son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom"

"Is it possible?" Patterwig - a young squirrel - questioned, jumping around excitedly on his branch "Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean really?"

"Two days ago I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarfs, or centaurs. Yet here you are..." Caspian motioned to the crowd "in strength, in numbers we Telmarine's could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not" he held it above his head "it brought us together" he brought it down slowly, breathless. "And together we have a chance" Caspian smiled as all hell broke loose.

The Narnian's were clapping and wooping, happiness and excitement was in the air. It was strange to think that only moments ago, they were so tense toward him. Now it seemed that they backed him, well, most of them anyway. He stole a quick glance at Lina.

She sat looking down at her hands, a grin spread across the full of her face. It was a proud look, and it made Caspian's smile brighter.

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords" Glenstorm raised his weapon high, standing strong and tall.

"And we offer you our lives" Reepicheep grinned, giving the boy a small bow, which many copied.

"Miraz' army will not be far behind, sire" Trufflehunter reminded. Caspian, like many others, nodded in agreement.

"If we are to be ready for them, we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons" He spoke to the crowd, before adding in a voice no louder than a whisper "I am sure they will be here soon"

"We must set up camp" he announced, placing the horn in his bag and readjusting the strap "not here"

"But where?" Someone cried.

"Somewhere on high ground. Somewhere we have enough room. Somewhere we have the advantage" Caspian narrowed his eyes, trying to think of any such placed.

"Aslan's How!" Caspian frowned, but others seemed to agree with the outburst repeating the place inbetween many 'yes's. "Aslan's How?" Caspian whispered, looking down at Reepicheep for an answer.

"A large mound sire, a monument for the great Aslan himself" Reepicheep replied, fiddling with his sword "It has many underground passages, open fields, high ground too. Quite perfect for a fortress"

Caspian thought for a moment before yelling "To Aslan's How".

Many leaped for joy, bustling out of the clearing as fast as they could, excited. But one stayed.

Lina walked over to Caspian slowly, making sure to be careful. After all, she didn't know these woods and could very easily walk into a tree or a large rock. Caspian reached out, clasping both her forearms when she was close enough.

"It seems you are no longer the young boy I grew up with, Caspian" she smiled, placing a hand on side of his face.

"I guess" he shrugged. The jokey grin was replaced with a softer one, as Lina let her had drop.

"I am very proud of you, my King" she whispered, reaching up and kissing his cheek "and your father would be too" Caspian stood ridged as she escaped his grasp, taking the paw of Trufflehunter - who had waited patiently behind for her - and walking off to join the fast moving Narnian's.

Reepicheep sent the boy a cheeky grin, wiggling his eyebrows. "Oh shut up" caspian mumbled, his face a light pink colour. He ran off, catching up with the others in seconds, Reepicheep keeping pace with him, laughing at the boys embarrassment.

The walk only took four hours, yet, Lina got tired very quickly. She was still injured and had pushed herself a bit too hard with coming to the council. Glenstorm seemed to notice this.

"Are you quite alright, m'lady?" He asked, trotting up to her right.

"Perfectly fine" she sighed before letting out a loud and unladylike yawn. Quickly, she covered her mouth in shame. The centaur only chuckled though.

"Come, ride on my back" he smiled, stopping.

"Are you sure?" She asked, feeling slightly guilty.

"Of course" She didn't wait another second, climbing onto his back as gracefully as she could, wrapping her arms around his torso. In a few moments, her eyes drooped and she was lulled to sleep by the sound of the quiet chatter.


	6. The Kings and Queens of Old

It wasn't until the next morning that Lina stirred. She opened her eyes, but of course, all she saw was blackness. She scrunched the covers under her hands, trying to figure out how she had got there. The only explanation that came to mind was someone had put her there, after she had fallen asleep. This was true.

Once they had reached Aslans How in the early hours of the morning, she was fast asleep, and no one had the heart to wake her. So they had set up camp as quickly as they could - setting up tents and various other things - and put her to bed. As she was one of the only ladies at camp, they had given her her own tent, laying her things out with gentle care before leaving. There was a small bed - which she was currently on -, a box for her clothes, an old vanity table and a basin - so she could wash up when needed.

As quickly as she could - well aware of the chattering voices outside and the sound of metal clinking - Lina fixed her hair into a side braid, deciding that it would be better if it were kept out of her face. She searched around for a few moments before she found her bag. Her back was still tender, she knew it would be a few days before it was better. This meant that getting into her new dress was difficult to say the least. But she managed and walked outside, the bright morning sun hitting her face in a pleasant way.

She tilted her head to the side, listening to the various conversation echoing around the camp, trying to pin point one voice she recognised. It wasn't needed though, as Caspian spotted her and called her over.

He was talking to Reepicheep, discussing swords and battle tactics, watching the girls tent out of the corner of his eyes. He was begining to get slightly nervous, she had been asleep for many hours now. But Trufflehunter had assured him she was fine, just tired. He smiled when he noticed her head poking out of the tent, utter confusion on her face.

"Lina, over here" he yelled, waving even though it pointless. Her head shot in the direction of his voice, a smile gracing her lips. She edged over to them, taking cautious steps. Caspian jogged over, gently leading her over to Reepicheep who was waiting patiently.

"How are you, Lady Angelina?" the mouse asked, giving her a little bow.

"Very well Reepicheep" Lina grinned, blowing a loose hair out of her eye "and it's just Lina, I'm nothing special"

"You are not a simple hand maiden anymore, Lina" Caspina sighed squeezing her hand.

"Then what am I?"

"Anything you wish to be, my dear" Reepicheep answered, twiddling with his sword.

Lina laughed, thinking for a moment. "I wish to be a knight" she giggled.

"I bet you do" Caspian mumbled, earning him a sharp kick in the shin from the girl.

"So what's the plan?" She asked eagerly, making both men chuckle.

"A small group of us are going to go out foraging, see if we can get some more supplies for camp" Reepicheep sighed "the others will finish up here, and start on breakfast" he rubbed at his growling stomach dramatically.

"When do we leave then?" She asked, rolling up the long sleeves of her dress.

"Oh no" Caspina shook his head "we, are heading out now. You are staying back. You need rest"

"But, I've done nothing but rest all morning" the girl whined, her bottom lip in an upset pout "I feel all stiff, I need to walk around" Caspian knew he had lost again, when Reepicheep muttered "she has a point, sire".

He sighed, but nodded, Lina grinning and running to go get her dagger. In a few minutes a reasonable sized group were walking through the trees, chittering quietly. Lina was informed of the horn and anything else she had missed by Reepicheep, who sat in her arms. He didn't admit it, but the mouse had grown tired very quickly. He had barely gotten any sleep, he'd been helping out where he could. So the walk was proving tough for him. Lina had noticed this straight away and had causally offered to carry him so she could "hear his valliant stories". Reepicheep had literally jumped at the offer, and sat in the girls arms, telling her about the time she'd met a dragon.

"And he was at least 18ft tall" he spread his arms out. Lina giggled, nodding along, a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Balderdash" Trufflehunter grunted.

"He was, now shush" Reepicheep snapped, making the badger smile "now as I was saying-“

Sudennly caspian, who had been leading the group, stopped, holding up his hand, asking for silence. Reepicheep closed his mouth quickly, hopping down and running to the Prince's side.

"What is it?" Lina asked the badger, reaching his paw.

"Man" he answered, fur bristling slightly.

"I'll go" murmured a Minotaur, everyone else taking cover behind the trees.

Lina felt her heart start to pound, reaching for her dagger which was strapped to her waist. Trufflehunter sent her a look, watching the girl carefully, praying she wouldn't do something stupid. Caspian watched as the blond boy edged closer to the unsuspecting Minotaur. He waited only a second before lunging out from his cover, sword drawn.

The two clashed weapons, the boy letting out a yell of surprise. Lina tried to run forward when she heard the outburst, hoping it wasn't Caspian. But Trufflehunter stopped her pushing, her back against the tree. The blond boy took a miscalculated swing, caspian avoiding it easily, the sword hacking into a nearby tree. This gave caspian the chance to kick the boy down and grab his sword. The blond grunted but got back up quickly, a rock in his hand. But before either could attack, a high pitched voice stopped them.

"No!" A young girl leapt out of the bushes, tears forming in her eyes. There was a second of silence, the Narnian's deciding to come out of hiding, forming a tight circle around the two boys and child. They all got ready to attack, brandishing their weapons quite fearlessly.

"Caspian?" Lina asked, holding her dagger outward.

"I'm fine" he replied, chest rising and falling quickly. He pointed his oppantants sword at him, breathing heavily. Lina sighed, but tightened her grip on her weapon.

"Prince Caspian?" The boy asked, out of breath.

"Yes, and who are you?" He motioned to the pair with the sword.

"Peter!" another voice yelled. In seconds, three new people had joined the group, and the question of who the voice was, was answered.

There were two children and a dwarf. The dwarf caspian recognised instantly. It was one he had met the night he had ran a way, Trumpkin he believed was his name. The children however, he didn't know. There was a young boy, four maybe three years younger than him. The boy had thick black hair, pale skin covered in freckles and sharp brown eyes. The girl next to him was much older, closer to Caspian's age. She had long flowing brown hair and peircing blue eyes. A boy was held in her hands, pointing straight at Caspian's heart. The younger girl, who had appeared from the bushes, ran to them. She had short brown hair, the same colour as the other girls. But her eyes were much more like the boys The oldest boy, who had attacked Caspian, was different from all three. He had a head of golden hair, that sat in a messy way. His eyes were a lighter, kinder brown that the other boys. Yet still, they held an unnerving power, one that made Caspian look down quickly, to the boys sword.

It was a beautiful thing. It was slightly heavy, but well made, with a Lions head. _A lions head?_

"High king peter?" Caspian whispered.

"I believe you called" the boy replied smugly.

"Well yes, but" caspian frowned, looking him up and down "I thought you'd be older"

"Well, if you'd like, we can come back in a few years" the boy spun on his heel and started to walk away.

"No, no, that's alright" Caspian yelled, reaching out in panic "you're just, you're not what I expected". He looked at the children, no older than him, and felt panic wash over him. How could they possibly win a war like this. He shook away the feeling, knowing that negative thoughts would get hem no where.

"Neither are you!" Replied the youngest boy - who must have been King Edmund -, looking nervously at a Minotaur.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes" Trufflehunter snuffed, still holding onto Lina with his paw.

“We have anxiously awaited your return my liege” Reepicheep gave a small bow, the red feather on his ear dipping as well “Our hearts and swords are at your service”

 

The small girl – Queen Lucy- turned to her sister with a gleeful smile on her face.

 

“Oh my gosh, he is so cute” she whispered, causing the older girl – Susan – to smile.

 

“Oh dear” Lina mumbled under her breath as Reepicheep leapt in the air, brandishing his sword.

 

“Who said that?” he snarled, pointing his sword in all directions.

 

“Sorry” Lucy looked down in a guilty way.

 

“Oh, uh, your majesty” Reepicheep gave her a little bow, slightly embarrassed by his outburst “With the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia”

 

Lucy nodded quickly in agreement.

 

“Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade” Peter snorted, making an obvious dig at the slightly annoyed Caspian. Lina stiffened at the comment, but held her tongue. She knew her place.

 

“Yes, indeed” Reepicheep chirped, trying to ignore the insult “And I have recently put it to good use, acquiring weapons for your army, sire”

 

“Good” Peter nodded “Because we’re going to need every sword we can get”

“Well then” Caspian sighed stiffly “You’ll probably be wanting yours back”

 

Reluctantly he handed over the sword, not dropping his blank gaze on the king. Peter sheathed his sword quickly, returning the same harsh stare Caspian gave him, before strutting off.

 

“Boys” Susan murmured, rolling her eyes.

 

Others followed after him, chatting excitedly about this new turn of events.

 

Caspian walked up to Lina, placing both hands just above her elbows. She looked in pain, face screwed up in concentration.

 

“Are you alright?” he whispered.

 

“Fine” she replied quietly, wincing as she moved her shoulders.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, giving her a once over “You haven’t torn your stiches have you?” his eyes widened.

 

“Caspian-“

 

“Oh god, you haven’t-“

 

“Caspian!” she interrupted him more firmly this time, catching the attention of the few Narnian’s who were still around, including the two young Queens.

 

“I am fine” she laughed.

 

“Good” he mumbled, reaching forward and kissing the top of her head.

 

“Now, you aren’t going to let him show you up like that, are you?” she sighed.

 

“But-“

 

“Go lead your army, now!” she jabbed at his chest with her pointer finger. He let out a few quiet grumbles but ran away, catching up to the High King in moments.

 

“Boys” Lina shook her head in disbelief,  before following behind him.

***

 

The Narnains trudged through the greenery, led by Peter and Caspian, who kept giving each other wary glances.

 

Just behind them were the dwarfs - Trumpkin and Nickabrick – and Trufflehunter, who chatted aimlessly, filling each other in on what they’d missed. And just behind _them_ were Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, Lina and a very happy Reepicheep, who was once again being carried.

 

“So, what are they like?” Trufflehunter asked, motioning to the back of King Peter’s head.

 

“Complainers” Trumpkin stated easily, making Lucy frown “Stubborn as mules in the morning”

 

“So you like ‘em?” Nickabrick grinned.

 

“Well enough” Trumpkin shrugged, a smile reappearing on Lucy’s face.

 

Lina let out a quiet grunt, hoisting Reepicheep up slightly.

 

“If it is too much, I will walk milady” He whispered, getting ready to jump down.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m perfectly fine” she sighed, wincing but carrying on.

 

“You’ve ripped open your stiches haven’t you” Susan whispered, staring at the girl with concern. Lucy bit her lip, watching the girl nervously.

 

“Yes” Lina admitted, glancing at Caspian “But don’t tell him that. Not until we’re back at camp at least”

 

A moment of silence passed over the girls, until Lucy broke it with the first question that came to her mind.

 

“So is he your boyfriend then?” She asked, a look of innocence on her face.

 

“Hmm?” Lina asked, looking down toward the child.

 

“Caspian. Is he your boyfriend?”

 

If Lina had been drinking she could have choked. Her face flushed a bright red colour, making Lucy grin.

 

“N-no” Lina shook her head quickly, trying to take in a long breath to calm her blush “I’m his hand maiden, that’s all”

 

“Oh really” Susan drawled, raising one of her eyebrows.

 

“Oh hush” Lina mumbled, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. The two sisters laughed so loud that a few people – including Caspian - turned around to look at them, ultimately making the matter much worse for poor Lina.

 

“Just his maid, that’s why he stares at you with puppy dog eyes” Susan whispered once everyone had stopped paying attention to them. Lucy covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her giggles.

 

“Oh you should have seen them this morning-“Reepicheep started.

 

“That’s quite enough” Lina hissed “One more word and you really will walk the rest of the way”

 

Reepicheep closed his mouth quickly, but it seemed he didn’t really need to as they reached the camp minutes later.

Centaurs stood at the entrance of Aslan’s How, their swords raised in triumph to welcome the Kings and Queens. Caspian stopped, letting the Pevensies go first, linking arms with Lina as Reepicheep jumped out of her arms. Lucy sent a kind smile to a child centaur who was holding his sword a bit too low, his father moving to help him. They entered the How, Lina wincing at the sharp noises of clashing metal. The Narnains were creating weapons, and had been since that morning.

 

“It may not be what you are used to” Caspian sighed, motioning to the dark cave filled with loud noises and sparks “But it is defensible”

 

Caspian was about to go into more detail, but Queen Susan interrupted him. She had wandered off by herself, down a long thin passageway.

 

“Peter” she called “You may want to see this”

 

The others followed the sound of her voice, some grabbing torches as they walked. It was a slight struggle for everyone to fit, but it seemed it was worth it.

 

On the walls of the passage were strange carvings, which seemed to tell a story. Caspian recognised it instantly. The story of Kings and Queens rise to power. He put his torch closer, so everyone could see.

 

“It’s us” Susan mumbled, tilting her head in confusion.

 

“What are they looking at?” Lina whispered, wrapping her hand around Caspian’s forearm.

 

“Here” Caspian took her hand and placed it on the wall, gently dragging it down so she could fell the carvings.

 

Her eyes widened in surprise and she was glad there was such a dull light in the passageway, or everyone may have seen her blush.

 

“What is this place?” Lucy asked, narrowing her eyes and turning to face Caspian.

 

“You don’t know?” he frowned. The Pevensies were silent. Caspian pushed to the front and led them down another dark tunnel, until they reached what appeared to be a room of sorts. He reached down, lighting a small fire which soon spread across the room, illuminating it for everyone. On each wall were large marble carvings of Narnian’s, with happy cheery face. But the one that stood out the most was the carving of Aslan – the proud lion on all fours with his head raised, the flames just licking at his feet. And in the middle of the room was something any of the Pevensies would recognise instantly. The cracked Stone Table.

 

Lucy walked slowly up to the carving of Aslan, dread filling her.

 

“He must know what he’s doing” she whispered, turning back around to look at her siblings.

 

“I think it’s up to us now” Peter replied, his voice quivering.


	7. Battle Plans

It wasn’t long until all of the Pevensies were sat by a small fire, being handle little bowls of soup from Trufflehunter. Lucy sipped at hers politely, as the other didn’t seem that hungry and she didn’t want to upset the poor creature’s feelings.

 

“She's done that three time now, and I still have no idea what she’s doing” Edmund shook his head in disbelief, catching the small groups attention.

 

“I beg your pardon” Susan frowned, looking at her brother in confusion.

 

“I believe he means, Lina, your majesty” Trufflehunter supplied, taking a seat next to Lucy.

 

It was true, she was acting slightly strange. She had been walking around camp for the past ten minutes, running her hands over the tents, or anything in her way for that matter. She had a distant look on her face- eyes closed, void of all emotion -, one that made all of the Narnains move out of her way if she passed. She didn’t stop, no matter how many times she ended up in the same place. It was almost as if she were looking for something.

 

“She’s, how did she put it, _mapping_ ” the badger sighed, his nose twitching.

 

“Mapping?” Peter raised an eyebrow.

 

“Trying to remember her surroundings” Reepicheep answered, pouring himself a bowl of soup.

 

“Why?” Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side.

 

“Haven’t you noticed?” Reepicheep asked in disbelief.

 

“Noticed what?” Susan asked, becoming impatient.

 

“She’s blind” the mouse stated, as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

 

“Really?” Lucy frowned, turning to look at the girl.

 

“Has been since birth” Reepicheep sighed “She began working as a maid at a young age, just after her mother died. Quite tragic really” he took a sip from his bowl “She would often get lost, meaning she’d get a harsh beating when she was caught wondering around. She learned quick how to adapt to new surroundings, she creates a little map in her head using touch”.

 

“Amazing” Edmund mumbled, watching the girl with a new found respect.

 

Lina was just beginning her journey for a fifth time, when a playful voice from behind her stopped her. 

 

“Being weird again, I see” Caspian chuckled, watching as the girl froze and spun around to face him.

 

“Oh hush” She rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest.

 

“Memorised it yet?” he asked, taking a few steps toward her.

 

“Almost, maybe just a few more times and it should be done” Lina sighed, playing with some of the lose hairs that had fallen from her plait.

 

“You should go eat something” he spun her round so she was facing the simmering pot of Trufflehunter’s soup.

 

“I’m not hungry” she shrugged, but the loud growl her stomach made told him otherwise.

 

“ _Right_ ” he chuckled, gently leading her toward the Pevensies who still sat, trying to pretend they hadn’t been watching the pair mere seconds ago.

 

“Feeling better dear?” Trufflehunter asked, handing her a bowl of soup once she’d sat down on the log, right next to Lucy.

 

“Yes” she nodded, sipping quietly at her meal. The badger had redone her stiches for her, taking extra care this time, even rubbing a numbing herbal mix which a Fawn had given to him to help soothe the pain.

 

“Well, I think we’ve wasted enough time” Peter mumbled, pouring what was left of his lunch back into the pot and strutting off toward the How.

 

“I’m calling a meeting, everyone inside” he bellowed as he walked, catching the attention of the majority of the Narnians. The few that hadn’t heard him were quickly pulled in by a very excited Patterwig and an angsty Reepicheep.

 

****

Everyone was gathered in the Stone Table room, chatting quietly to themselves. The Pevensies were spread out across the room, all with glum looks on their faces. Caspian was facing Peter right at the front of the Narnians that were squished into the small room. Lucy lay across the Stone Table itself, sighing quietly as she ran her hand over the stone. Lina was next to her, biting her lip in a nervous way. She could already feel Caspian’s annoyance and she knew he would snap some point soon with the way Peter was acting. She just hoped they wouldn’t kill each other.

 

“It’s only a matter of time” Peter’s voice echoed around the small room, much louder than everyone else’s “Miraz’ men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren’t protecting his castle”

 

“What do you propose we do sire?” Reepicheep asked, the rest of the chatter dying down. It seemed everyone wanted that question answered too.

 

“Our-“Peter began as Caspian started with “We-“

 

There was a stiff glance between the two, but Caspian yielded, nodding his head for the blond boy to continue.

 

“Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us” Peter stated. Lina shook her head in disagreement. She knew Miraz and her old home well enough to know it wouldn’t go down easy, even with half of its defences gone. Not without major casualties for the Narnians.

 

“But that’s crazy” Caspian exclaimed “No one has ever taken that castle”

 

“There’s always a first time” Peter shrugged, as if taking over a castle was nothing.

 

“We’ll have the element of surprise” Trumpkin added, and most seemed to agree with him.

 

“But we have the advantage here” Caspian tried to persuade them, his heart pounding. He knew exactly how it would play out if they did go to the castle.

 

“If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely” Susan agreed, stepping toward the young Prince. 

 

“I, for one, feel safer underground” Trufflehunter mumbled, making Lina smile.

 

Of course a badger would feel safer underground.

 

“Look” Peter turned to Caspian “I appreciate what you’ve done, but this isn’t a fortress, it’s a tomb”

 

“Yes” Edmund moved toward his brother, playing with his torch “And if the Telmarines are smart, they’ll just starve us out”

 

“We could collect nuts” Patterwig suggested, scampering around for a moment afterward in excitement.

 

“Oh yes, and throw them at the Telmarines” Reepicheep’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he turned around to face the small animal “Shut up!” he barked, Patterwig scurrying off in fright. “I think you know where I stand on this, sire” the mouse returned his attention to Peter.

 

Peter turned toward the Centaur Glenstorm.

 

“If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?” He asked, Caspian’s turning away in annoyance.

 

“Or die trying, my liege” Glenstorm bowed, hand clasping the sword sheathed on his hip.

 

“That’s what I’m worried about” Lucy sighed, sitting upright and surprising everyone.

 

“Sorry?” Peter asked in confusion.

 

“Well, you’re all acting like there are only two options” Lucy shrugged “Dying here, or dying there”

 

“I’m not sure you’ve really been listening, Lu” peter frowned.

 

“No, you’re not listening” Lucy insisted “Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?” she whispered.

 

A fire seemed to ignite in Peter’s eyes.

 

“I think we’ve waited for Aslan long enough” he hissed, taking in a long breath and turning toward the Narnians “We attack tomorrow night. Get plenty of rest, you’re going to need it”

 

Everyone cleared out quickly, the thick tension in the room too much for most of them to handle. Lucy sighed, stretching out on the stone again, tears springing to her eyes. Caspian hesitated, going over to guide Lina out of the cave. 

 

"Lucy" she called, just before she had reached the door. The young queen looked up in interest. 

 

"I agree with you" the woman sighed, Caspian gently squeezing at her hand in comfort "With such negative attiudes we cannot win a war. I only hope your brother realises this sooner rather than later"

 

 


	8. Even the Small

 “Caspian?”

 

“Caspian?”

 

“Yes” the boy opened his eyes sleepily.

 

“Are you awake?”

 

“I am now” he muttered quietly, sitting upright in bed and relighting the oil lamp on his bedside table.

 

“What’s wrong Lina?” he slurred, running a hand over his face.

 

“I just…” she sighed, playing with her hair nervously “I don’t think we should attack the castle, I have a really bad feeling”

 

“It’s out of my hands, its Peter’s stupidity, not mine” Caspian rolled his eyes, scratching at the top of his head.

 

“I know” Lina replied, looking down “Sorry”. And with that she turned to walk out of his tent.

 

“Wait” he sighed, leaping out of bed and grabbing her wrist “Stay”

 

Lina’s eyes winded.

 

“C-Caspian” she stuttered, cheeks a light pink.

 

“Please” he whispered, pulling her into an embrace. Lina smiled softly, holding him close.

 

“Of course”

 

Caspian felt all his stress and worry vanish as they lay down next to each other, Lina’s eyes drooping almost instantly. She lay sleeping soundly, one hand wrapped firmly around his shirt, her fist clenching and unclenching as she slept. Caspian watched her for a few moments before turning out the light and drifting off to sleep to the sound of Lina’s quiet snores.

 

 

****

Lina woke, again, nearer midday. Caspian had left his tent hours ago, leaving her to go discuss plans with Peter. Lina still double checked though, whispering his name and petting the other side of the bed. Nothing. She sighed, rising to her feet and shaking her messy hair from her eyes.

 

She walked quickly from the tent, making a mad dash toward her own. She prayed that no one would notice, that they would all be too busy preparing for war. Sadly, she wasn’t that fortunate.

 

“Oh, it looks like her majesty has finally risen” Reepicheep chuckled, gently nudging Susan’s side. They were both having some lunch, taking a break from target practice.

 

“Did you have a good rest, Lady Lina?” the mouse asked, chuckling as the girl froze, cheeks a bright red.

 

She didn’t answer and kept on walking, pulling white nightdress closer to her body as she scurried away. She tried to ignore the laughter that followed at her embarrassment, and the shout of a certain queen.

 

“Ah, just his hand maiden, right”

 

***

Lina closed her eyes and listened to the world around her. She was in the middle of a sparring match, sword held tightly in her grip. Her opponent – a young Narnian who thought that a blind girl would be an easy defeat – was breathing heavily. In two swift blows, the boy was on the ground, Lina grinning in triumph. She let out a small grunt of pain, dropping the sword quickly and hunching over. Reepicheep stopped his cheering and scampered over, placing his small paws of the girls knees.

 

"Are you alright milady?" He asked, whiskers twitching. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Caspian looking over at the two, concern covering his normal happy smile.

 

"Of course" Lina chuckled, slightly breathless.

 

"I never knew you could handle a sword so well" the mouse patted her knee, grinning. Yet something I'm his eye let on that he was still worried.

 

"Why, because I am a woman or blind?" Lina asked, standing up straight, despite her pain "you of all people should know that even the small can do great things"

 

Before Reepicheep could respond with something witty, Caspian walked over, frowning.

 

"You shouldn't push yourself, you are still recovering" he whispered, placing one hand on her lower back.

 

"I am fine, the cream that Fawn gave me works wonders" Lina assured "the wounds are completely sealed, just tender"

 

"You need to relax" Caspian ignored her rant, gently leading her toward the brewing pot of soup. Trufflehunter had once again made lunch, but this time the young queen Lucy had helped. The girl now sat next to the badger, eating at her lunch whilst Trufflehunter explained the different recipes his mother had showed him and which spices go with which.

 

"Here, have some lunch, take a seat" Caspian handed her a bowl "you have no need to push yourself"

 

"But I do" Lina shook her head "I must be ready to fight for tonight. If I do not train I won't-"

 

"No" Caspian froze, grabbing wrist.

 

"Pardon?" Lina whispered, well aware of Lucy's eyes on her.

 

"You are not fighting tonight. You will stay back, with the other women and children-"

 

"Just because I am a woman-"

 

"It has nothing to do with you being a woman" Caspian retaliated "you are injured, and in no shape to fight"

 

"But-"

 

"No"

 

"You don't control me" Lina hissed, showing a fierce kind of anger Caspian had never experienced directly.

 

He sighed, quite shocked that she'd snapped at him like that.

 

"I know- I know that" he squeezed her shoulder "but, I just, I feel..."

 

Lina stared at him with a blank expression, but her heart was racing.

 

"Please" Caspian whispered "Please, just, for me"

 

Lina looked down guiltily.

 

She sighed, closing her eyes and nodding her head.

 

“Fine”

 

Caspian relaxed, squeezing her shoulder once again. He turned around to leave, but Lina grabbed his hand. Spinning him back around.

 

“Don’t die” she demanded, pointing her finger at him as if he were a naughty child caught in the act of doing something they shouldn’t.

 

“I’ll try not to” he smirked.

 

“You won’t try, you just _won’t_ do it” Lina shook her head in amusement “And that’s an order”

 

“I thought I annoyed you” Caspian placed a hand over his heart “Has someone had a change of heart?”

 

Lina rolled her eyes.

 

“You do annoy me” she grumbled, before quietly adding “Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t miss you”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, what was that?” Caspian moved closer, pretending he couldn’t hear her.

 

“Don’t push your luck” she grunted, handing him back her empty bowl and strutting off into her tent.

 

“She really likes you” Lucy’s voice startled him so much that Caspian jumped, spinning around to face the girl, eyes wide.

 

“Like, _really_ likes you” the small Queen nodded, hands on her hips.

 

“Really?” Caspian raised an eyebrow, cheeks slightly pink “How do you know?”

 

“Girls intuition” Lucy giggled, biting her lip in amusement.

******

Lina hummed quietly, fingers brushing over anything in her path. She was mapping again, deciding if she wasn’t fighting that night, she might as well learn her way around camp. But it was proving a hard task. A small bag was slung over her shoulder, and she constantly had to stop to pull it up. It was an old thing, and the strap was worn thin, as if it would break at any moment.

 

There was a rustle in the bushes to her right as Lina stopped once again to adjust her bag.

 

“I can hear you” Lina stopped, sighing.

 

The culprit slowly got out of the bush, looking down sheepishly.

 

“Sorry” Lucy apologised, fixing her dress that was now covered in greenery.

 

“It’s alright” Lina smiled softly “Would you like to join me?”

 

“Yes please” Lucy grinned, walking toward the girl and taking one of her hands. They walked in silence for a few moments, Lina mapping as best she could.

 

“Is something bothering you, Queen Lucy?” Lina asked, as she stopped to fix her bag.

 

“Not really” Lucy sighed, but Lina could tell it was a lie.

 

“You are worried about your brother” Lina sussed, giving the little girls hand a gentle squeeze.

 

“I just, I’ve never seen him this way before” Lucy mumbled, frowning “He won’t listen”

 

“Well, men are confusing creatures” Lina chuckled “They can come off as aggressive, or cold hearted. But deep down, they all care about something. And they will do anything to protect their loved ones” she sighed “and means that they often make wrong choices to try and do so”

 

“I’m afraid of what will happen, if-if he doesn’t come back. Or Edmund. Or Susan. What if none of them come back?” Lucy stuttered, tears filling her eyes.

 

Lina stopped, and bent down to the girl’s height, staring right at her eyes. Most would have found this slightly unnerving, her accuracy for a blind girl was quite amazing. But Lucy found some sort of comfort in the dull brown eyes.

 

“I am also afraid. I fear that not many will make it back from the attack tonight” she placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder “But I am sure of this – your brothers and Susan will return”

 

“What about Caspian?” Lucy tilted her head to the side, a displeased look still on her face.

 

Lina gave her a reassuring smile, even though her stomach was in knots

 

“I’m sure he will come back too” she nodded, standing upright once again.

 

“Now, I think that’s enough for today” she sighed, dropping her bag on the ground and laying down gracefully next to it. They were straight in the middle of camp, the voices of the Narnians ringing through the air. They were washing clothes, of shining their armour, or eating lunch. Everyone was doing something.

 

Lina reached into her bag, pulling out a small box and a white shirt. She opened the box, pulling out an already threaded needle, and set to work on a large tear on the shirt.

 

“Caspian is always so careless” Lina explained, sewing up the hole carefully, making sure not the prick herself. Lucy was amazed by her accuracy and skill, watching her do such a simple mundane task as if it were beautiful artwork. Lina hummed gently under her breath, flicking loose hair out of her eyes every so often.

 

“I did not think a Telmarine girl would know a Narnian lullaby” a centaur - who had overheard her humming - snorted, stopping his work to listen.

 

“ _I_ did not know it was Narnian” Lina smiled, itching at her nose “My mother used to sing it to me. She said she heard it once when she was a young girl, cleaning her clothes down by the river. She said it was the trees and the brook that sung it her, that it seemed to dance in the air around her. I never even thought that she could have been telling the truth”

 

A female fawn, washing her clothes in a bucket laughed merrily, and soon found herself humming along. In fact, most of the women joined in, except Lucy, who had never heard it before. It was unsure who started actually singing the beautiful lullaby, but almost instantly the haunting words echoed around camp.

 

“Of all the money that e’re I spent,

I spent it in good company.

And all the harm that e’re I’ve don’t,

Alas it was to none but me.

And all I I’ve done for want of wit,

To memory now I can’t recall.

 

So fill to me the parting glass,

Goodnight and joy be with you all.

 

Oh all the comrades that e’re I’ve had,

Are sorry for my going away.

And all the sweet hearts that e’re I’ve had,

Would wish me one more day to stay.

But since it falls unto my lot,

That I should rise and you should not.

 

I’ll gently rise and I’ll softly call,

Goodnight and joy be with you all.

 

Goodnight and joy be with you all”

 

Caspian watched Lina smile, singing along peacefully. And as he snuck into the castle that night, it was her smile that was carved into his mind, and her soft voice, praying for him to come back home safely.


	9. The Knife and the Lion

"There, beautiful" Lina sighed, running her hand slowly down her finished work. Lucy smiled, looking at herself in a mirror on her lap.

"I suppose I look nice, but I'm nothing on Susan" Lucy sighed, looking down sadly.

"You are beautiful, kind and intelligent Lucy Pevensie, and don't you ever think any less of yourself" Lina squeezed the girls shoulders.

Lucy gave her a smile, waving at Trufflehunter who was heading off to bed.

"You should get some rest soon Lina" he called, waving back at the young Queen.

"No point going to bed unless I am tired" she replied, running a hand through her messy hair. She tied it up in a bun as Lucy watched her silently.

"Are you tired, Lucy?" She asked, reaching for the girls hand.

"Not really" Lucy shrugged.

"Will you accompany me then?" Lina asked, getting to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked as she was led through the How and down a dark corridor. But Lina didn't answer, as the young. Girl realised soon enough where they were headed. They reached the tomb in a few minutes, Lucy lighting the fire with a torch she'd grabbed in the hallway.

Lina lay down on the Stone Table. Sighing and closing her eyes.

"It seems that whenever I come to this place, I feel more relaxed, more at peace" she admitted, running her hand along the Stone.

"Maybe that's because Aslan is near" Lucy whispered.

Lina smiled,letting out a quiet chuckle. "Maybe" she replied, closing her eyes once again.

There was a few hours of silence between the two, and Lina assumed that the child had fallen asleep. But when she heard a quiet snuffling sound to her right, she knew that Lucy was awake.

"It is alright Lucy, they're fine" she whispered, reaching out and taking the girls hand.

"What if they're not?" She sniffed, letting the tears dribble down her face.

Lina didn't answer her question, but pulled the child to her chest and let her weep onto her dress. Lina sat and stroked her head, her other hand rubbing and down the girls back.

"Shhh, rest now" Lina whispered before humming quietly. Lucy fell asleep in a few moments, cheeks still wet from crying. It took Lina a few more hours to drift off. And when she finally did, as her eyes were drooping closed, she didn't notice the wind that came from no where and blew out the fire, like a mother blowing out the light from a candle.

***  
Lina winced at the bright light that attacked her eyes. She looked around, noting she was no longer in the tomb. She wasn't in the How at all. And she could see. She could really see. She could see the bright nothingness surrounding her. She could see the dirt beneath her feet. She wiggled her toes, checking that it was true. And it was.

She frowned walking forward a few steps. Something was just out of her line of sight, it looked like a person however. Lina took a few cautious steps forward, her stomach dropping. It looked like a body. She started running, her feet slapping across the muddy ground the only sound she could hear.

"Please, oh please" she whispered "don't let it be him"

But it was.

A young boy, with dark hair, and brown eyes.

Caspian lay in the mud, his eyes open in terror, a sword sticking in his stomach. Lina let out a cry, hands flying to her mouth as she dropped to her knees.

"No" she shook her head in shock, reaching out toward him. She touched his face gently, running her thumbs over his cheeks as she wept. She recognised the feel of his skin, the slight kink in his nose from the time he broke it, his strong jaw. It had to be him.

_"It's your fault"_  
She looked up quickly, searching for the source of the voice.   
Nothing, no one.

_"It's your fault"_

She turned her head to the right. A dagger. A beautiful white dagger.

_"Do it"_   
_"It's your fault"_   
_"Do it"_   
_"Do it"_

Lina grabbed the weapon with shaking hands, chest rising and falling quickly.

_"Do it"_

She looked down at Caspian before raising the dagger high above her, both hands clasping it tightly. She got ready to bring it down, closing her eyes.

**"No!"**   
_"Do it"_   
**"Stop Lina"**   
_"Do it"_   
**"Don't let your fears control you"**

Lina opened her eyes, hands shaking madly.

Caspian lept up and grabbed her wrists. " _Do it_ " he snarled, eyes glowing a bright blue. Lina screamed, tossing the dagger in fear.

Suddenly she wasn't in the whiteness anymore. She was back in the How. Staring straight at the monument of Aslan, lit brightly by the flames. She watched as the dagger flew into the flames, disappearing in the red glow. The flames roared with life, the sound of a lions cry echoing around her before the flames disappeared, plunging her into darkness once again.

Lina stood gasping, stumbling backwards, back hitting the Stone Table very quickly. It was gone, she had lost it. Her sight had disappeared as quickly as it had came. Tears streamed down her face as she stumbled toward the entrance, the sounds of yelling voices catching her ears.

She was soon outside, head spinning madly.

"Caspian!" She cried out, holding onto the entrance of the How for support. The voices fell silent.

"Lina" he whispered, turning away from Peter and running toward her.

"Yeah go on Caspian" peter hissed "tell her how valiantly you fought"

"Enough" Susan silenced him quickly.

"Lina" Caspian was holding her now, as she trembled and gasped "what happened, what's wrong?

"The dream, the dream. You-you died. And I- and the voices" her sentences didn't make any sense, her voice quivering.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, getting up from the ground, concerned. Trumpkin followed suit.

Lina let out a shaky gasp before her eyes rolled back in her head. Caspian supported her weight easily, laying her down gently on the ground. Caspian placed a hand on her forehead, wincing as soon as he made contact with her skin.

"She's burning up!" He yelled, Lucy falling into side next to him. She brought out her cordial once again, letting a few drops fall into the girls mouth.

"Caspian" she groaned grabbing at his hand.

"Shh, rest" he replied, watching as she trembled before finally relaxing, waiting a moment before picking her up. He locked eyes with Peter, giving the blond one last hard glance before heading toward his tent.

 


	10. The Return of the Witch

She lay shaking in his arms. No matter what he did she still mumbled under her breath. She was terrified. He had no idea what she had dreamed about, but her mutterings told him in was bad. Very bad.

                 “Lina” he sighed affectionately, stroking at her sweaty forehead “You’re safe I promise. You’ve got to try and get some rest”

                “The voices Caspian” she rasped, shivering despite the heat she gave off “They won’t leave me alone”

                “How do I make them stop?” he asked, licking his lips nervously.

                “I don’t know” she mumbled, clinging onto his shirt “But don’t leave, just please don’t leave”

                He nodded, holding her trembling form to his chest. He rocked her back and forth, humming softly under his breath. And it almost seemed to work. She still muttered and twitched but her temperature slowly dropped back to a reasonable degree, her breathing evening out also.

                Caspian however lay awake, watching her sleep with worried eyes. The attack had gone very wrong, they had lost over half of their men. And there was no doubt in his mind that Miraz had sent scouts to follow them. The whole army would be upon them within a matter of days.

                Their planned had failed. On some level he blamed Peter for suggesting it in the first place, but he also blamed himself. He had disrupted the mission for his own personal reasons. And it had cost many lives.

                With guilt weighing down on his heart, he slipped out of his bed, making sure Lina was still comfortable without him there before deciding to take a walk to clear his head.  

                He ended up deep in the How, tracing his hands over the carvings on the walls, wishing he could be like them. Brave. Loyal. Perfect. Good.

                In that moment he felt like none of those things.

                “Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?” Nickabrick asked from behind him, a slight sneer in his voice “The kings and queens have failed us. Your army is half dead. And those that aren’t will be soon enough”

                “What do you want?” Caspian snapped, spinning around to face him “Congratulations?”

                “You want your uncle’s blood. So do we” his words were quick, making Caspian stiffen “You want the throne. We can get it for you”

                Nickabrick left the conversation at that, motioning for the boy to follow him. Caspian hesitated for a moment – wondering what Lina would do. She would turn and walk away, knowing not to trust the dark look in the dwarf’s eye. But Caspian was in a cold and dark place, and wasn’t thinking clearly. Only one plagued his mind, how he would protect his people.  That’s what he saw them as, his people. His responsibility.

                And Lina.

                He needed to keep her safe.

                So he followed.

                The two walked into the room where the Stone Table lay, but its usual calm and peaceful aura had been disrupted. The air was thick and sharp. Something was going to happen and he wasn’t sure if it was going to be good or not.

                “You tried one ancient power. It failed” Nickabrick began bluntly, “But there is power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years”

                Caspian narrowed his eyes, about to ask exactly what this power was. But a light shuffling caught his attention. He reached for his sword as a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows, slowly walking toward them.

                “Who’s there?” He whispered, getting ready for an attack.

                “I am hunger. I am thirst” the voice was raspy, as if the creature were dying “I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show…me…your enemies!”

                The figure threw back the hood of their cloak, finally exposing themselves in the eerie light. The creature was covered in dark fur with beady black dots for eyes and sharp yellow fangs that stuck awkwardly out of its snout, dripping in saliva. There was no doubt what it was. A werewolf. Caspian edged back, watching as another joined their friend’s side.

                The woman was bird like, her skin scaly and pinkish coloured. A hag.

                “And you can guarantee Miraz’ death?” the boy stood his ground, despite the fear and doubt rushing through him. Maybe this was for the best. He clearly wasn’t strong enough to save them. Maybe this other thing could.

                “And more” the hag drawled, giving him a slight bow.

                Slowly, Caspian slide his sword back into its holster, squaring his shoulders. He glanced at Nickabrick and the dwarf nodded.

                “Let the circle be drawn” the hag smiled – if you could call it a smile – before beginning to chant in a strange language Caspian didn’t understand. It was harsh language, her tone mysterious and croaky. The werewolf approached him slowly, trailing his finger on the ground until a perfect circle had been drawn around the prince. The hag continued with her chanting, slowly gaining in volume as the werewolf sunk back, chuckling.

                Fear began to overtake his already clouded judgement. Something was wrong. Very wrong. But it was too late now. The hag pulled something out from under her cloak – a white staff – and slammed it down on the ground. Almost instantly, ice started to spread over the room, making the boy shiver in fright. It was not until the ice had completely covered the image of Aslan that he fully understood.

                Within the ice wall that now covered the mural appeared a woman. A woman with flowing light hair and a pale complexion. The White Witch.

 

***

“ **Lina** ”

 

She stirred.

“ **Lie still, my child** ”

She did as she was told. She recognised the voice, the one from her dream who told her to stop. The one who saved her.

“ **Let me clear your mind of these dark thoughts** ”

A warm feeling spread throughout her body and she felt the voices fade away until they were nothing. Finally, she was at peace. She couldn’t see anything like her previous dream, but she could sense everything. There was a large body in front of her, a powerful one. She felt her will naturally bend to his, relaxed in his presence.

“ **Better?”**

“Much better” she sighed, almost falling asleep because of how calm she was. She had never felt like this before. She had come close to it, but never had she been completely at rest.

“ **I’m glad, but sadly you can’t rest quite yet** ” the voice urged her to focus and she eagerly nodded “ **Caspian needs your help** ”

“Caspian…” she mumbled, her heart fluttering. He was in trouble. She snapped back into reality, sitting bolt upright in her bed.

“ **You must save him** ”

“Caspian!” she called, catching the attention of others whose tents were near hers “Caspian!”

“ **He’s too far away to hear you** ”

“Then what do I do?” she asked, lip trembling “I cannot see”

“ **I will guide you** ” the voice purred “ **Have courage Lina, we will reach him in time. Now up, onto your feet and make haste** ”

She let out a small sigh, gathering up every ounce of energy she gained back before taking off in a sprint towards the How.


	11. A Battle for Adam's Blood

“Wait!” Caspian exclaimed, trying to step back “This isn’t what I wanted!”

“ _One drop of Adam’s blood and you free me_ ” her voice was hypnotising but he refused to give in, shaking his head “ _Then I am yours, my king_ ”

“No!” he tried to run but the hag and werewolf were at his side in a second, gripping onto him so he couldn’t move away. The werewolf snatched the boy hand, the hag bringing out sharp knife and running it along his palm. He let out a shrill cry of pain, trying to shake out of their hold. The Witch let out a light chuckle, catching his attention. Slowly she started to lean out of her ice prison, smiling at him.

He tried to resist but then she said those words. Those dreadful words.

“ _For the girl_ ” she grinned “ _Do it for Lina_ ”

He stared at her for a moment before he seemed to stop resisting. The hag seemed to notice this and dropped her hold on him, letting him edge closer.

He had barely taken two steps before Peter’s voice echoed around the small cave.

“No!” he screamed, charging head first into the room with his sword drawn. Edward and Trumpkin followed just behind him, armed and ready.

Caspian was knocked out of his trance for a second as all hell broke loose. Peter tried to fight back against the hag who had managed to knock his sword out of his hand whilst Trumpkin struggled with Nickabrick. The only one who seemed to have some kind of success was Edmund, who had managed to nick the werewolf in the shoulder.

And then she appeared, her white night dress splattered with mud from the way she had sprinted to get to him. Her pale cheeks were a slight rosy pink, chest rising and falling quickly. Lucy was by her side, her little dagger clasped firmly in her hand.

Lina listened to the sounds of battle, trying to paint a mental picture in her mind, seeking out Caspian’s voice.

“There” Lucy pointed to him, turning the girl so she faced the direction in which he was in. He had once again become distracted by the Witch, his bloody hand ever nearing hers.

Lucy ran towards Trumpkin, a determined look in her eye, whilst Lina just stood there, awaiting her orders.

“ **Run** ”

“What?” she whispered in disbelief. To run in the middle of a battle blind, even one as small as this, would be suicide.

“ **I will guide you** ”

“But-“

“ **Run!** ”

She gulped but sprinted forward, wincing as her bare feet slapped against the hard ground. Lucy let out a cry of pain, but it was too late for her to do anything about it. She just prayed the girl could handle herself.

“ **Hard left** ”

She swerved out of the way as Peter Smacked the hag into a pillar. He watched as her body smacked against the stone, falling limp to the ground. He didn’t even notice Lina whiz by him, her wild hair billowing behind her.

“ **Duck** ”

She skidded down, narrowly missing Edmund’s sword as he finally finished off his opponent. She dived in between to two, the top of her head just brushing against the cold metal.

“Come on…” the Witch was getting impatient, well aware of the small sprinting girl heading right in their direction. She knew if she reached him then it was all over.

He nodded, his fingers just about to brush against hers.

“Caspian!” Lina screamed, making him jump back in fright. He had barely just turned his head in shock to look at her before she slammed into him, knocking them both to the ground. He grunted as his head smacked off of the cold stone floors, ears ringing.

“Get away from him!” Peter snarled, pointing his sword at the reflection.

The Witch pulled back slightly, but almost instantly her smile reappeared.

“Peter dear” she drawled, tilting her head to the side “I have missed you”

Slowly he felt himself relax. He stared at her with a blank face.

“Come, just one” she smiled, reaching for him “You know you can’t do this alone”

Peter hesitated for a second but before he could do anything the Witch let out a groan, doubling over in pain. She screamed as the ice shattered into a million tiny pieces, Edmund standing proudly behind her remains with his sword still drawn.

“I know” he panted, looking down at his brother “You had it sorted”

Edmund walked off with a smug look on his face whilst Peter just stared up at the carving of Aslan. Susan appeared in the doorway, a displeased, twisted pout on her face. He glanced back at his sister, heart tugging slightly when she just walked away.

“Caspian” Lina moved his hair out of his face, slowly moving so she was no longer pressed against his chest. She had decided to wait until she was sure it was all over before moving, afraid he would fall under the Witch’s spell once again.  

“Caspian” she frowned, trailing her fingers over his jaw. The picture from her dream flashed through her mind, her heart skipping a beat. No he was fine, he had to be. She moved to check his pulse just as he let out a low groan.

“Lina” he looked up at her with unfocussed eyes, trying to decide if he was dreaming or not. His mind felt clouded and fuzzy.

“Oh Caspian” she sniffed, throwing her arms around him once again “I thought I’d lost you”

“Hey” he replied softly, finally fully back “It’s alright. I’m alright”

“I’ve never seen anyone run quite like that” Trumpkin chuckled “How did you know where to move?”

“The voice” Lina admitted “there was this voice, telling where to move. It’s gone now”

“Who’s voice?” Peter asked, flicking his hair out of his eye.

“It was a man’s voice, I suppose. But he was like nothing I’d heard before. Soft yet powerful. Strong and wise. Warm and filling yet light”

“Aslan” Lucy mumbled, making the girl spring up.

“You think so?” Lina frowned, wrapping her hand around Caspian’s.

“Lets hope so”


	12. The Telmarine Who Saved Narnia

Considering the previous night’s events, Caspian had slept rather well. No nightmares had plagued his mind, he’d dropped off almost as soon as his head hit his pillow. Maybe it was because he was so exhausted. Maybe it was because Lina held him gently to her chest, playing with his hair like she used when he was little, until he had grown too big. Maybe it was a mixture of both. He couldn’t really tell. All he knew was he would much rather be back in that tent with her than resting just outside the How, looking down at the group.

He still felt slightly out of place around them, even though the Pevensie siblings had assured him they didn’t blame him for what had happened – or almost happened – with the Witch. Caspian could tell they didn’t hold any grudges against him for it, even Peter. It was the negative thoughts his own mind was pondering over that made him squirm. He prayed that they weren’t right.

Caspian watched as Lina twirled a sword in her hand, rolling back her shoulder’s a few times to loosen up before swinging. She moved with grace as she imagined a great battle, swinging and ducking with expert precision.

“She’s quite the warrior isn’t she?” Cornelius chuckled, moving to sit down next to the boy. He noticed he had the same look in his eye from a month or so ago, when he had caught the boy staring wistfully out the window in the middle of his lesson.

“Yes” Caspian agreed “Sometimes I wish she wasn’t. Then I’d have an excuse to keep her out of battle”

“I suppose” The Dr smiled “though knowing her even that wouldn’t work”

The two were silent for a few minutes just watching to early morning sun radiate off the girl’s dark hair.

“Why did you never tell me about my father?” Caspian asked, leaning forward slightly.

“My mother was black dwarf from the northern mountains” Caspian turned around to look at him in surprise, eyes wide “I risked my life all these years so that one day you might be a better king than those before you”

A sour look crossed over the boy’s face,

“Then I have failed you” he grumbled, letting out a quiet sigh.

“Everything I told you, everything I didn’t…” he paused, trying to find the right words “It was only because I believe in you. You have a chance to become the most noble contradiction in history: The Telmarine who saved Narnia”

Caspian nodded slowly, biting at his lip. The words had filled him with some courage and hope, but he wasn’t fully sure he was ready.

“Do this for everyone or do this for yourself. Or if all else fails, do it for her” Cornelius pointed at Lina “But get it done. This is your duty. Your destiny”

 

****

Caspian walked around the camp, nodding and smiling when he saw people sparring. They all knew that the army would be here soon. It was nice to see that most still had hope. They were ready to get up and fight even if the chances of coming out alive were very slim. For that he was grateful.

“Do you mind if I join you?”

Her soft voice was enough to walk him halt completely, spinning around on his heel with a small grin in the corner of his mouth.

“How did you know it was me?” he asked, wrapping his arm around hers. They fell into a comfortable stroll, enjoying the way the morning breeze brushed gently against them, the sun on their backs.

“Just a feeling” she shrugged before leaning her head on his shoulder.

“What you did was very brave, Little Lina” he complimented, loving the way she blushed lightly.

“I did my duty” she replied modestly “Nothing more. I’ve sworn to protected you with my life”

“I think we both know it was more than oath urging you last night” he stopped, turning so they faced each other “And I appreciate that”

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him trail his hand over her cheek.

“Lina I-“

“Caspian, come quick!” They were interrupted by Edmund who raced over to them “A Telmarine was spotted just outside camp. Everyone is inside the How”

“Okay” he nodded, falling into step beside the boy. Lina was pulled behind them, Caspian refusing to drop his hold on her hand, even when they arrived in front of the Stone Table.

“So…” he sighed, rolling his head until he heard a click “What’s the plan?”


	13. Into The Woods

The room was filled with mutterings and displeased grunts as soon as it was suggested. But it seemed to be the best plan they had thought of yet. Now all they needed was a distraction for Miraz.

“Cakes and kettledrums!” Trumpkin exclaimed, staring at the kings and queens in shock “That’s your next big plan? Sending a little girl alone into the darkest parts of the forest, alone?”

“It’s our only chance” Peter sighed, pain in his voice. He clearly wasn’t very happy either. He was worried his little sister wouldn’t return. But they had to have hope.

“And she won’t be alone” Susan added.

“I will go too” Lina nodded “If it will help ease your conscience”

Caspian went to interject but she moved so she pressed up against him, putting her lips to his ear.

“I know you don’t want me fighting, but a I have to help somehow” she whispered.

He thought for a moment. If she went into the wood, she would be away from the battle that would no doubt ensue. Despite the dangers of the forest, it was probably the safest place for her.

“Fine” Caspian pulled back and nodded, squeezing the girl’s hand.

“Haven’t enough of us died already?” Trumpkin sighed, looking down at the ground guiltily. All thoughts turned to the many who’d given their lives so they could reach this far. A shuddering silence passed over the room.

“Nickabrick was my friend too, but he lost faith. Queen Lucy hasn’t” Trufflehunter stepped forward, breaking the awkward pause in conversation “And neither have I”

“For Aslan” Reepicheep smiled, brightening the tone. As soon as his name was spoke a new kind of confidence was brought back. They could do this, they had too. For all of Narnia.

“For Aslan!” the Bulgy Bear cried, making a few of them chuckle. Peter gave him an amused glance, his spirit lifted.

“I’m going with you” Trumpkin turned to Lucy with determination. He had become very protective over the child.

“No” Lucy shook her head softly “We need you here”

“We have to hold them off until Lucy, Susan and Lina get back” Peter added, still trying to think up a way to distract Miraz.

“If I may” Caspian cut in, stepping forward and silencing Trumpkin before he could protest again.

“Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as a king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people” He explained “There is one in particular that may buy us some time”

The two boys locked eyes and Peter nodded, stepping forward to meet him.

“I have a few ideas of my own” He smiled, shaking his hand.

“Then I suppose we’ll be working together on this one” Caspian grinned.

 

 

Lina pulled back her hair into a messy braid as she walked toward the horse. Her part was simple – get Lucy into the woods and away from the fighting and pray that something would come to their aid in there – but it didn’t mean she wasn’t afraid. She was worried a multitude of things could go wrong. But mostly she was worried for the boy.

“Destier has always served me well” Caspian petted the animal’s nose affectionately “You are in good hands”

“Or hooves” Lucy joked, trying to lighten the mood. Caspian gave her a small smile before looking up at Susan. He reached into his bag and pulled out her horn, holding it up for her.

“Maybe it is time you had this back” He grinned.

“Why don’t you hold onto it?” Susan smirked “You might need to call me again”

Caspian let out a quiet chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. He leant up so he was closer to the two.

“Please take care of her” he whispered, glancing back at Lina who was double checking she had everything in her worn bag slung over her shoulder.

“We will” Lucy reassured him, squeezing his shoulder.

He bit his lip but let them go, Lina walking steadily up to his side.

“Do you mind?” she asked, tilting her head in the direction of the horse’s soft snorts.

“Not at all, milady” Caspian smiled, helping her up so she sat just behind Susan, who had her arms on the reins, wrapped around her sister.

“I do wish you weren’t leaving me” he admitted, making her look down sadly.

“We must all play our parts, Caspian” Lina sighed, reaching forward to trail her hand over his cheek “I will be back soon. Don’t lose hope”

And with that they were off, going as fast as a horse with three people could

 

The trio were met with complications earlier than expected. Maybe it was because the horse’s pace was slower than they would have hoped. Never the less, only a few minutes had passed before they could hear the shouts of men behind them.

“How many?” Lina asked, tapping Susan’s shoulder gently.

“Five or six” She answered quickly, glancing back at the oncoming foe.

“I suppose we’ll have to get a move on then” She readjusted her bag before dropping off the horse, making Lucy gasp.

“Wait, Lina!” she exclaimed, making the horse stop “What are you doing?”

“My duty” she answered, readjusting her cloak so it hid the long dagger in her hand from view “I will take on as many as I can whilst you carry on”

“But-“the child began.

“We all have parts to play, my queen” Lina sighed “Besides, you will move quicker without me there”

Lucy nodded glumly as Susan got the horse ready to take off in a sprint.

“Good luck” she whispered before they trotted off, leaving her behind.

She worked quickly, tearing at her cloak with her dagger, pulling at her nice braid so it was messy, adding in a few twigs for good measure. Then she covered her face and clothes in dirt, dropping to the ground and getting ready. She listened to the sound of hooves, making her head perk up slightly, as if she were too exhausted to move.

“And what do we have here?” a man sneered, jumping down off his horse to investigate. The others stopped, making the girl slightly. At least now the girl’s had a head start.

“Pl-Please…” she stuttered, reaching forward with grubby hands “Please help me…”

“Well would you look at that, our missing maid isn’t missing anymore” he chuckled, bending down to smirk at her “My, what have you been up to?”

“He forced me to go, I swear” she sniffed, pleading for her life “I tried to return to the castle but he abandoned me here”

“Is this the blind girl?” another man asked, petting his horse’s nose before walking toward them.

“Yes” the first man nodded “Your father has been looking for you, girlie”

“And I’m sure Miraz will be glad to see you also”

“Or maybe we should just leave you here, little traitor”

“Please…” Lina rasped, letting a few fake tears fall for good measure “Please don’t go”

The man chuckled lightly, moving to look at his men who waited patiently for orders.

“The three of you go an ahead, we’ll take her back”

_Three are gone. Two or three to deal with. Good._

She waited until the other men had left before she tried anything. The leader pulled her to her feet but she was ready, shoving her knife into his stomach before he could chuckle again. She quickly dropped the body and got ready for the next attack, listening to the footsteps of the angered men as they approached her.

She gathered all her courage, clearing her mind of any troubling thoughts.

_I can do this._

She lunged for one man, slicing his shoulder before turning on her heel to block an attack from the other. She kicked at his knee, making him cry out in pain, before stopping his heart with her blade.

She didn’t take pride in what she was doing, but she knew they would show her no mercy. The third man sprinted away, dropping his weapon in his haste as he ran. She let him go, knowing that if he ran into Susan and Lucy that he wouldn’t be able to hurt them. No doubt he was just running back to camp, his tail between his legs.

Lina let out a long sigh, flipping her hair out of her face. It was all over. Or was it?

Susan had said five or six.

She had miscounted.

There were seven.

The last man was smart. He noticed how she listened to his friend’s movements, falling still as he watched her attack. He was light on his feet and swift. Something she didn’t expect.

The sword went through her abdomen before she realised exactly what was happening. Her breath caught her throat as she fell forward, groaning in pain as she dropped to her knees.

“Silly girl” the man smiled “You should have just stayed at home”

He raised his sword, about to swing it down on her neck when a low growl echoed around the wood. He halted, looking at the large golden animal that watched him with hungry eyes.

He stumbled back a few steps in surprise, shoving the girl to the ground before he sprinted away. She was in a lot of pain but still managed to catch what he said under his breath.

“A lion in these woods, how peculiar”

 “I suppose this is a fitting ending” she chuckled quietly, her breath ragged and stressed “The girl who was too brave for her own good, finished off by a lion”

She heard the soft paws pad against the ground until they were by her legs. The animal loomed over her body, panting lightly. She could feel the overbearing power from it's body, making her shiver.

“All I ask is that you make it quick, my friend” she sighed, a single tear dribbling down her cheek as she lay back against the ground, body stiff, awaiting her end.

“ **Are you afraid?** ”

She was slightly shocked, pausing a moment to think over her answer

“Of you?” she whispered “Never”

“ **Then you have no need to make your peace with this world** ” Aslan smiled “ **As you are needed for many years yet, Angelina** ”

He gently licked at her wound, cleaning away any blood. Almost instantly the pain faded away into nothingness. She felt her skin slowly start to heal, making her let out a slight sigh of relief.

“ **Do you think you can stand?** ” he asked, moving so he was right above her head.

She thought for a moment before nodding.

“Maybe in a few minutes” she smiled “Thank you”

“ **It was no trouble** ” He grinned in return “ **but I’m afraid I must leave you now. There are others in need of my help** ”

She was overcome with sadness, scared that once he left she would fade away. That she wouldn’t be able to save herself.

“Now I am afraid” she sniffed “I am afraid of being alone out here”

“ **I will have my friends guide you then** ” he nudged her gently with the side of his head, his nose pressing against her neck “ **Trust in them as you would in me** ”

And with that he got up gracefully and jogged away.


	14. An Angel's Gift

Caspian raced through the woods, well aware of the clashing swords just ahead of him. He urged his horse to move faster, his heart fearing that it was Lina. He knew she was an extremely good fighter and could probably fend for herself. But it didn’t mean he didn’t worry.

He knew one day she would bite off more than she could chew. And he feared it would be that day.

When he spotted the Telmarine soldier looming over someone he didn’t hesitate to gallop over, driving his sword through the man’s stomach.

He smiled down at Queen Susan, only slightly disappointed it wasn’t Lina. He held out his hand for her, his smile quickly becoming a cheeky grin.

“Are you sure you won’t be needing that horn?” he winked, lifting her up onto the back of his horse.

He looked around for the second horse – where he assumed Lucy and Lina would be placed on, out of sight and danger – but found none.

“I had to send Lucy on ahead” Susan admitted, pushing a loose strand of hair out of her face “I think she’ll be fine though-“

“Where is Lina?” he asked urgently, feeling his stomach drop as she looked down at the ground uncomfortably “What’s wrong?”

“She stayed behind to buy us time” Susan whispered, playing with her hands nervously “I fear she may have been captured”

“The Telmarines don’t take prisoners” Caspian replied, his eyes turning a cold black as he nudged his horse into moving.

The two rode silently, reapproaching camp in an awkward atmosphere. Susan tried to apologise – feeling slightly responsible for his anger – but Caspian had quickly dismissed her. He knew there was no stopping Lina, once she got an idea into her head there was no turning back.

He only stopped for a moment to look at the pile of bodies they found, noticing the blood stain right in the centre. It didn’t take him very long to figure out what had happened. It was as if someone had been attacked and then simply taken away. No one who was that hurt could just get up and walk away without leaving a trail. No she must have been taken.

“This doesn’t mean she’s dead” Susan tried, squeezing his shoulder.

“It doesn’t mean she’s alive” he countered, turning the horse toward camp “But he’ll pay either way”

“Who will?” Susan frowned, the wind whipping at her cheeks as they sprinted away.

“Miraz” Caspian replied darkly, his lips clamped in a thin line “He’ll pay for everything he’s done to her”

 

Lina listened to the quiet huffing of the Telmarine horse who had stayed behind, even when its master was killed. Even when the Great Lion had appeared to save her. It was if it could sense she needed some form of comfort. Listening to its strong breaths helped steady her own. In fact she almost felt like she could stand.

Pushing herself up onto her arms she listened to the sounds around her. The tweeting of birds, the rustling of leaves, the distant sound of running water. But there was something else overpowering them all. The undeniable sound of fast paced paws pounding on the dirt ground. Something was coming.

She knew it wasn’t Aslan as he moved with grace and power. This animals thundering footsteps could be heard all over the woods.

The horse backed away, seemingly to go find a new home. But the new footsteps approached her with interest, slowly down as they neared her body.

“Do you think this her?” a light and excited voice purred.

“No” another squeaked “I’m sure there’s another blind girl awaiting our assistance just around that bend of trees there”

“Hush the both of you” there was a fluttering noise and something landed on the girl’s stomach “Ignore them, they can’t be around each other for five minutes without bickering”

“It’s alright” Lina reached out to stroke the animal on her stomach, loving the feeling of soft feathers on her fingertips “Who are you exactly?”

“We’re Narnians” fur nudged at her other hand, making her jump lightly “Old friends of Aslan”

“We’ve been sent to take you somewhere safe, away from the battle” the animal let out a light growl, listening to the sound of Telmarines in the distance.

“Are the others alright?” Lina asked, letting the largest of the trio help her to her feet – she could tell it was some form of cat by its lanky figure and fuzzy ears, but the animal was much smaller than Aslan.

“They will be” the bird flew off her shoulder, the third animal taking his place, hanging around her neck like a scarf “But we must hurry, the woods area dangerous place”

They helped her onto the large cats back and they set off, running through the woods as fast as they could. Lina thought she heard Caspian’s voice, but they had to keep going. Aslan had given the animals clear instructions – she was to be lead far from any danger or battle.

Around half way through their journey there was a loud roar. It echoed around the full of the wood, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end. The group halted, the ground trembling.

“What was that?” Lina stiffened, holding onto her new found friend a little bit harder.

“Aslan” the small fuzzy animal – who explained later she was a ferret – smiled, jumping down from the girls shoulder and onto the forest floor “He’s waking them up”

“Waking what up?”

Before anyone could answer her there was another great rumbling sound, it took her a moment to figure out what was happening. The roots of the very trees were pushing themselves out of the ground. Dirt flew around in the air as they swung their branches, narrowly missing the top of Lina’s head. For a second she thought that they were going to attack her, that Aslan had lost control of them. But a mere minute after uprooting themselves the trees fell still, as if listening for something. Another roar echoed around the forest and they set off, waking quickly over the destroyed dirt ground.

“Where are they going?” Lina asked, keeping herself low so she didn’t get hit by a stray branch.

“To war”

 

***

Lina stayed hidden in the trees as the others walked ahead. She could hear many loud and angry voices, and a lot of splashing. They were somewhere near a river. But it seemed all the fighting was over, she couldn’t hear any clashing of swords. She only prayed that everything was okay.

It seemed she had been waiting an age until her friends finally came back.

“He says its time” The bird chirped “You may come out”

“ **The battle is over, Angelina** ” his voice echoed around her head, making the girl smile “ **I think it would be best that we put their minds at ease** ”

 

 

 

When Caspian first laid eyes on the Great Lion, he couldn’t help but fall to his knees next to the Pevensies. His mere presences was overbearing, but in the comforting kind – he was reminded of when his father used to hold him in his arms at night, trying to keep the nightmares away.

“ **Rise, kings and queens of Narnia** ”

Caspian kept his head lowered, watching out of the corner of his eye as the other teens stood. He felt all eyes fall to him, Aslan moving his head to the side to look at the boy. But he didn’t rise. He couldn’t.

“ **All of you** ”

“I do not think I am ready” he whispered, avoiding the lion’s gaze.

His mind wandered into a dark place – if he couldn’t protect one person, how could he call himself a king.

“ **It’s for that very reason I know that you are** ”

Still, Aslan believed in him.

He was about to ask a question when the faint sound of music filled the air. Caspian got to his feet as a group of several mice walked towards them, carrying on a little stretcher their leader – Reepicheep.

Caspian felt his heart shudder at the little body.

Another lost.

Lucy dropped to her knees, taking out her cordial and letting a few drops dribble into the mouse’s mouth. Reepicheep let out a heavy breath before coughing, slowly getting back onto his feet.

“Oh, thank you, Your Majesty” he panted, looking around at the people who surrounded him. When he noticed Aslan a jolt seemed to run through his body.

“Oh, hail Aslan. It is a great honour to be-“

He tried to bow but stumbled forward, off balance. He muttered quietly, looking behind him to try and see what the problem was. That’s when he realised his tail missing.

“I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion” he gasped, looking up at Lucy hopefully “Perhaps a drop more?”

“I don’t think it does that” Lucy frowned, biting at her lip.

“You can have a go” the mouse joked, a sad look in his eye. Even now he was trying to lighten the mood.

“ **It becomes you well, Small One** ” Aslan tried to comfort him.

“All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw” Reepicheep sighed “For a tail is the honour and glory of a mouse”

“ **Perhaps you think too much of your honour, friend** ”

“Well, it’s not just the honour” the mouse defended “It’s also great for balance…and climbing…and grabbing things”

“May it please your high Majesty” a young mouse – Preepiceek – spoke up as the other drew their swords, holding them over their tails “We will not bear the shame of wearing an honour denied to our chief”

Aslan let out a light chuckle.

“ **Not for your honour, but for the love of your people** ”

Reepicheep felt a spark rush through his body, warming him from his toes to the ends of his whiskers.

He turned around glancing at his new tail – in his opinion it was much grander than his last, long and agile.

“Oh look! Thank you, thank you, my liege” he spun around in glee “I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility”

Aslan let out a loud laugh at the words, turning toward Lucy.

“ **Now, where is this dear little friend you’ve told me so much about?** ”

Trumpkin edged closer, looking at the Great Lion nervously. Lucy grinned as Aslan let out a roar, making the dwarf shudder in fright.

Before the lion could do anything else, a lioness ran toward him, a light smile on her face.

“Aslan” she bowed gracefully when she reached his side, a large robin floating down and landing on her shoulder “It is done”

“ **Thank you Serene, Alexander, I knew I could trust you** ” Aslan smiled, the bird chirping with pride.

“Is it over?” he asked “Is it really over?”

“ **Yes** ” The lion nodded “ **It’s all over, for now. They may come out** ”

The lioness stalked back into the woods, all eyes on her and her companion.

“Who was that?” Lucy frowned.

“ **An old friend** ” Aslan answered simply, watching her figure disappear into the trees.

“Who’s coming out?” Edmund asked, noticing the outline of someone appearing in the lioness’s place. Someone – a human this time – was walking towards them, Alexander balanced on their shoulder.

Aslan said nothing, letting out a quiet laugh as the children stepped towards the approaching person, muttering quietly to themselves.

It was Lucy who first realised who it was.

“Lina!” she yelled, dropping her cordial as she sprinted towards her. Alexander flew away as she caught the child in her arms, spinning her around as they giggled.

“Lina” Reepicheep whispered before scampering over to them, placing his little paw onto her knee as she placed the child back onto the ground “You’re okay”

“Yes” she smiled, reaching out to stroke the mouse’s ears “I’m fine my little warrior”

“I was so worried” Lucy confessed, still holding onto the girl’s shoulders “Susan said that-“

“Lina”

She froze, looking up at the sound of his voice. Lucy helped her to her feet, leading her over to him.

The first thing he noticed was the large blood stain on her torn dress – the red patch stood out boldly against the plain white material – and it made his stomach churn with worry. But he soon realised that if she could stand and walk then the wound couldn’t be fatal. And she wasn’t hunched over either, but stood straight as she hurried towards him.

The girl’s hair was a mess of twigs and leaves and dirt, her right cheek was smeared in mud and there was an undeniable coating of blood on her gentle hands. But it didn’t really matter, because she was here. And alive.

“Caspian” she whispered, reaching out for him.

The rest of the group fell silent as the two embraced, Lina letting out a quiet sigh of relief. The mere idea of him being hurt or wounded in battle was enough to bring tears to her eyes and a shiver down her spine. But nothing mattered now, because he was holding her. He was fine.

“I thought you’d-“the boy pulled back, wiping away blood and dirt from her face gently.

“No, I’m fine, I promise. The wound has been healed” she reassured him, reaching up to cup his hands.

“But how-“

Caspian stopped himself this time, turning towards Aslan with a light smile on his face.

“Thank you” He bowed his head, blinking back tears softly as Lina moved out of his arms.

“ **It is I who should thank you, as without your bravery I’m afraid all of Narnia may have been lost** ” Aslan smiled, “ **All of you have, in your own way, protected this world and I shall be eternally grateful** ”

The group exchanged happy glances, except Lina who kept her stare close to the ground. After all, in her mind she was not included in this conversation. What had she ever done that was brave, that was worth the Great Lion’s praise.

“ **Yet, I feel one has shown extreme strength of character and thinks it shall simply go unnoticed** ”

Probably Caspian, he often doesn’t think too highly of himself and all the good he has done.

“ **Angelina, would you please step forward?** ”

Her head snapped up in surprise, her heart faltering for a second before returning to its normal pace. It must have been a mistake, he couldn’t possibly be asking for her.

But when he did not correct himself, the girl did as she was told, moving forward and bowing before the animal.

“ **You should not doubt your abilities or your strength** ” He bent down, burying his large face into her neck so they could speak more privately. It was a strangely calming yet terrifying gesture that had Lina stiff and quivering lightly.

“ **You are loyal, dependable, smart, kind** ” the lion listed “ **But, above all, you have never wavered, you have always stayed true to your friends and to your beliefs** ”

“ **And this is why I am going to grant you one request, one wish for anything that your pure heart desires** ”

Lina frowned, biting at her lip.

“But I want for nothing” she replied, trying to hide her blushing cheeks from all of the compliments.

Aslan let out a small laugh, moving back from the woman and shaking his great mane.

“ **And that is why I shall give you not what you want, but rather what you _deserve_** ”

He bent down and breathed gently on the woman’s face. Lina tried to not flinch away, trying to decipher his cryptic words. A warm feeling rushed around her body, a new found energy in her blood.

She felt goosebumps race up and down her arms, her full body shivering lightly. Something was happening, some form of magic was taking place. She wasn’t sure what it was doing exactly but she knew she could trust Aslan so it didn’t worry her that soon her body felt as heavy as lead. She fell forward, her arms just catching her before she hit the ground.

Caspian ran forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to help support.

“Lina?” he asked, concern in his voice.

“ **Open your eyes** ”

The girl only realised after the words echoed in her head that she had her eyes screwed shut, as if concentrating extremely hard. She relaxed her face, eyes opening naturally to stare at the ground underneath her. Except this time she wasn’t greeted by the usual darkness.

There was something in front of her – small, green strands that swayed lightly in the breeze. She reached out and ran her hands across it, recognising it was grass.

Grass.

“Lina?”

Caspian’s voice made her head snap to the side, her nose brushing against his shoulder. She stared at his face in wonder, studying each little detail. After a moment of just looking at the boy intently it seemed to register in her mind exactly what was happening.

“I can see” she whispered, reaching up to cup the boys cheek “I can see you, Caspian”


End file.
